A hero's return
by Sancto
Summary: Link returns to Hyrule after a second trip to Termina. He hopes to return to a peaceful Hyrule, but as we know, that can't happen! An ancient and mental villain returns to plague Hyrule, after spending many millennia vowing to punish the hero of time once and for all. Can our hero stop the terror that this villain inflicts on the people of Hyrule? Only battles will decide.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was waning over the blossoming trees of the lost woods as the horseman emerged from the shadows. He slowed his horse down to a gentle trot and took a deep breath of Hyrulian air, ah how he'd missed it!

His trusty mare pranced forward, obviously excited to be back in their home country.

''Yes Epona'', the rider sighed, ''we're home. After a year, we're back from Termina! I just hope nothing has changed, like this ancient forest.''

The rider lifted his head to the treetops as his mare continued, all the while enjoying the breeze on his tunic, something he had not been able to do with the harsh winds of Termina. While they continued forward, he was able to pick out a familiar tune he had learnt a long time ago from his oldest friend, Saria.

''I wonder what she will say when we bump into each other?'' he thought, ''it has been a year, she may have some news of what has happened elsewhere in Hyrule, maybe even of LonLon, and Castletown…''

As he was pondering, a sudden gust of wind blew his long hat off and starting tumbling down the track he was following. Feeling incomplete without it, he gave chase to it. Having tracked it down, he vaulted off his horse and reached out to grab it. He met with a surprising amount of resistance when he tried to regain it. Perplexed, he looked up and realised that one end of it was being held by a familiar small girl with green hair, with a few tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

Without warning, she tackled him to the ground whilst letting out a high pitched whine. The rider chuckled, and returned the hug, while whispering to her, ''Well at least I know someone missed me while I was gone!''

The small girl looked up and cheekily replied, ''Oh shut up Link!"

After a few uncomfortable minutes on the ground and still trapped in the small girl's arms, Link murmured, ''Uh Saria, can I at least stand up and take us back the village? Epona and I have travelled a long way today, and I'd prefer collapsing in my old house, rather than in the middle of the woods…''

''Well, technically Link, the village is in the middle of the forest…''

Face palming; Link replied "You know what I mean Saria".

Giggling to no-one in particular, Saria sighed and released her old friend. "Sure", she replied, "as long as you tell me why had to go for so long this time while we travel"

Link smiled and called Epona over, who had clearly been watching her master tackled to the floor by a small girl with some mirth.

"Oh don't you start" Link growled playfully, flicking Epona on the nose.

Once they were both on Epona's back, Link began his lengthy story, beginning with the reason he left in the first place.

"Erm, a one year break from doing nothing might be a bit over the top" Saria grumbled.

"Yes, but I didn't intend to stay for a year, I got caught up in some problems that the Gorons were having over Snowpeak, and killing vicious Zora hunters that were hunting them for their fins." Link muttered. He knew that he could have left earlier, as he had dealt with problems quickly, due to his masks. The catch was that he was very good at dealing with the problems, so the Termininians had begged him to stay for a while longer, to ensure the troubles did not arise again.

"It's always some sort of violence that you're involved in, isn't it?" Saria sighed. "Even when it was meant to be a break for you, you still managed to get stuck in, and…"

"Saria, calm down. I'm still here aren't I?" Link teased, trying to lighten the mood, knowing where her words were going

"Just, try to not get involved in anything massive while you are here," she said. "I haven't seen you injured yet, but just the idea of you lying in bed…"

"Hey!" Link retorted, "I don't find danger, it just seems to find me…"

"Just promise me that you won't get hurt. As a friend, it would hurt me too much…" Saria pleaded.

Link sighed as they entered the Kokiri Forest and let both riders off Epona. He turned to Saria and embraced her. "As long I still live, I will strive to not upset you too much…"

Saria giggled. "I'm glad I finally got something out of you. I take it that you are leaving for the castle tomorrow then?"

"I am leaving tomorrow, but most likely stopping at Lonlon for the night, as I am sure Malon will be even clingier than you were…" Link smirked.

"Impossible", Saria laughed. "Well, I'll make sure the rest of the Kokiri see you off tomorrow. Mido might even turn up…"

"Oh I hope not," Link joked.

"Link!" Saria shrieked. "He does consider you a friend now…"

"I know, I know!" Link laughed, "I just wanted to see if I could get that shriek out of you!"

"Oh you idiot!" Saria growled, punching him lightly in the knee.

Link chuckled as he turned and started to climb the ladder to his home. He turned his head back to the small girl and smiled widely. "Night Saria!"

"Welcome home, Link!" Saria smiled, as she turned and walked into to her own house.

Checking that Epona was comfortable and secured, Link entered his old home, where he had spent his childhood before his great adventure had begun, through mountains, Jabu-Jabu, and even time itself, before being sent back by the Princess, to regain the childhood he had lost.

After preparing a small but honest supper, Link lay on his bed, which he now did not fit, as his legs sprawled over the end of the bed. Letting his mind recall the events of his trip to Termina, and the joyful reunion with Saria, and the promise that he had made her. He couldn't help get involved with danger. He just felt a duty to help those in need, which often led him headfirst into fights with Stalfos and other evil doers. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let his tiredness claim him in blissful sleep.


	2. A villain awakens

On a hill overlooking Hyrule field, the air seemed to darken slightly. A few Guays nearby noted the change in atmosphere, although decided to stand their ground. Just as they had settled back into their routine, a flash of black and red diamonds caused the majority of the guays packing, apart from one unfortunate guay, who was trapped under the pale figure, who stood calmly observing the sun rise.  
"So this is what happened to the land after my master was vanquished, by that irritating worm''… muttered Ghirahim bitterly, glowering at the rising sun, and everything that the light greeted. "I think a little revenge is in order, against this peaceful land…" He stopped speaking as he noticed the panicking guay, which was cawing furiously, trying to escape.  
"Ah, I remember your type…" Ghirahim leered as his picked the unfortunate bird by the wing. "Your brethren always attacked anyone who came in your territory, and you seem to be a particularly interesting specimen, so I think I should help you, to do what you are good at…"  
While saying this, Ghirahim clicked his fingers with his free hand, summoning a single black diamond. He glanced at the hyperventilating guay, gave it no further thought, and forced the magic into the guay's back.  
The guay gave a loud caw, and went limp, feeling the effects of the dark magic start to pump around its small frame. Ghirahim smiled with glee as he flicked his pure white hair backwards and let it return to its normal position. ''Give me a ''caw-l'' when you've wreaked havoc!'' , he laughed demonically at his own joke, before snapping his fingers and disappearing in a flash of diamonds.  
After a few moments, the guay's eyes were stained a remorseless red and is started to visibly pulse. And then, it started to grow.

l"Link's had a peaceful awakening that morning, the first in a long time. He yawned while stretching, enjoying the fact that he hadn't yet reached for his sword. His current blade was one he had the smithy in Termina's Snowhead make, and it was indeed a fine weapon. Maybe not as mystical as the Master Sword, but still did the damage. His mind flew back to all those years ago, when he had faced down Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg and Twinmold, all with the blade. He had wanted to purge all the areas of Termina from their curses before tackling Majora himself. However, when he had got to Majora at last, the evil gave him that mask…  
He thought no more of it, since he had pledged to only talk about or use that mask in dire situations, which had luckily not had since.  
Link rolled out of his bed, and put on his new tunic, since he wanted to give the impression that he at least cared about his appearance. His ultimate destination that he would make would be to the castle, but he would stay the night at LonLon ranch, if Malon didn't faint on him like the last turned up after being gone for a while.  
Link's reminiscing was cut short by a faint voice clearing her throat. He turned and walked out of his treehouse, to find a small sea of green below him, all smiling and waving at him, including Mido, although waving noticeably less than the others, a remnant of the old rivalry.  
Deciding to spice things up, Link suddenly faced away from the Kokiri, who looked with dismay, then sudden realisation hit them, and they spread out to give Link space. Not wasting any time, he flipped backwards, landing in the midst of the Kokiri, who then swarmed him.  
"Nice to see you too…" Link murmured in the middle of their laughter. Standing, with several of them still clinging to them, he started walking off, until they all dropped off, giggling. "Why were you gone so long?" most of them asked, even though Saria had already told them all. "Just don't leave again for so long!"  
Link laughed, and then looking at the sun in the sky, decided that he should probably get a move on if he were to make LonLon by nightfall, but then remembered something.  
"Everyone, I did get something for you all over in Termina…" he smiled warmly. "But you will need a cup in order to enjoy it…"  
mmediately, the Kokiri rushed off, and each brought their cups, as Link brought a bottle out of his pack.  
"Everyone, I got this from the Milk Bar in Clock Town. It's called 'Chateau Romani' and should make you feel completely energetic, not that is something you are lacking in…" he smiled, as he poured some into each awaiting cup. When he had finished, he gestured for them to drink, which they did eagerly.

As soon as the cups were drained, the effects were immediate, and quite humorous. The Kokiri started venting their newfound energy, by charging around and emitting high pitched shouts. Link looked over at Saria, who was managing to control the effects better than the rest. "Should I have done that?" He questioned.  
"It was a nice gesture, but they might be completely out of it in an hour or so…" she giggled. "At least you got them something…"  
"Well, since they can't leave the forest, I thought they ought to have a literal taste of the outside world." He looked up at Saria again, and admitted "I should probably get going".  
Saria smiled and replied, "Well, have a safe trip. I'll alert you via ocarina if they get out of control…" She tilted her head in the direction of the other Kokiri, who were now trying to backflip across the village.  
Link laughed, and called Epona over. Getting into the saddle, he turned one last time to the Kokiri, and trotted out of the forest, leaving the Kokiri to their antics.

Link breathed the fresh air of Hyrule field, relishing in its fresh taste. As Epona cantered along, he glanced towards Death Mountain, reminding himself that he should probably visit the Gorons and Zoras when he got a chance. They would want to see him as much as anyone else. Especially Dariuna and Ruto…  
He suddenly noticed a change in Epona's pace, as he started being jolted. "Odd…" he thought, maybe she is just excited to see Malon again…  
But he soon realised what had caught her attention. As LonLon ranch loomed up in the distance, he noticed an ominous shape circling the sky above what would be the ranch's coral, and then dive. Fearing for Malon and Talon, Link drew his bow, and urged Epona on, before he heard the scream…

_I do not apologise for the awful pun earlier in the story. If you are reading this, be prepared for more. I take the opportunity when it arises, so expect more terrible ones in the future._  
_Thanks for reading! Review if you feel like it. _  
_Thanks :)_


	3. An unwelcome attack

Thundering through the gates on Epona, Link saw a Malon leaning against the side of the stables, clutching her arm, which was seeping blood into her dress. She had her eyes screwed shut in pain, so she only heard him arrive.

"Help"… she whimpered through gritted teeth.

"Mal, it's me. What happened?" Link shouted in panic. He saw her open her eyes, and rushed over to her.

"Link, a… a" she began, before her eyes widened in fear. Link only had time to slightly turn his head, before Epona burst off again, taking them away from the oncoming attack. He turned and saw the threat, a giant Guay, with beady red eyes. Link thought back frantically. Even the guays in Termina were not this big, How had this grown so large? It had to have at least a 6 metre wing span…

As he was thinking this, he noticed the large patch of blood on the guay's beak. "The bastard" Link cried in his mind. He didn't care now, this thing needed to be dealt with. Before it had another chance to dive in to attack Malon, Link turned and leapt off Epona, bow in hand. In the middle of his jump, he let loose an ice arrow into its wing, in an attempt to ground the cursed thing. He however received a nasty shock, as the guay merely cawed in slight pain, before pulling the arrow out of its wing.

Realising that he was dealing with a serious problem, Link noticed the guay take off back over the gates of the ranch towards Castletown, pulling a bit of the "Welcome" sign out in its talons. Link's mind went into overdrive, thinking about the damage the guay could cause in a built up area. He first hurried over to Malon, who was now being tended by Talon, who had just erupted from the farmhouse.

"I'm going after that bastard, before it causes more pain" Link said.

"Just don't get yourself injured, I can't really treat you in my condition!" Malon chuckled before wincing in pain again. "And come back so you can explain why you went for so long…" she whimpered before collapsing into Talon's arms.

"Get after it!" Talon roared, before carrying Malon into the house.

Link needed no further instructions, immediately jumping back onto Epona, and charging off in persuit of the guay.

Epona was galloping at full pace, so the two easily caught up with the guay before it reached the town's gate. Guards were already on the walls, firing arrows in despair at the guay. Despite being hit multiple times, the guay was just calming circling the gate, and seemed about to dive into the town. Link gave it no chance to do so, jumping off Epona for the second time, pulling out his hookshot simultaneously. He aimed at one of the guays talons, which was still holding the wooden sign. The hook hit the sign, and pulled Link up.

This did not go unnoticed, as the guay peered round at his hitchhiker and cawed loudly. Before it could shake him off, Link had already clambered onto the guay's back, and started slashing at the guay's right wing. This got a reaction, as the guay bellowed in pain, before starting to drop into the town. Link was hit with the realisation that he was going down with the guay, and cursed. He looked down at the fleeing crowd in the town square, and realised that he would have to get the guay to crash in the centre of the square, to avoid added injury to the market-goers. Slamming his sword through the guay's writhing left wing, the guay lost all lift in its wings, and plummeted down. At the last moment, Link rolled over the guays head and beak, and turned, so he was now facing the guay. This was a miscalculation, as the guay had recovered slightly, and raised its beak, slicing Link's back.

Gasping in pain, Link backed up, and drew his bow again. This time, he had managed to get a better look at the guays eyes. The red seemed too unnatural, too…

Link suddenly realised that the guay had been possessed, as the red was very similar to Ganon's eyes. Link took no more time in choosing his light arrows, and let loose two in close succession into the Guay's neck.

The guay reeled back, squawking in pain. It lifted its talons to swipe at Link, but Link had already jumped forward. The crowd surrounding them now gasped as Link jumped off the guays talons, and leapt high into the air. Drawing his sword, he let out a great shout, before aiming his blade at the guay's skull, and drove it through the guay's brain.

The guay writhed for about 10 seconds, throwing Link off, who managed to land on his feet a fair distance from the stunned ring of people. Finally, the guay collapsed, to a roar of excitement from the crowd. Link released the breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding, and stepped forward to retrieve his blade.

As he was walking towards the guay though, the bird exploded in a puff of black smoke, leaving only a small black diamond that pulsed with red veins. Being wary, Link reached into his satchel, and pulled out a bottle, so that he wouldn't get possessed with the dark magic himself. He grunted, picking up his sword and sheathing it. He was about to walk off when royal guards entered the square and approached him. Link stopped them asking him anything by saying, "I will come with you to the castle"

The guards were surprised and asked him "How did you know what we were going to say?"

Link chuckled and said "This isn't the first time I've had to do something like this!" With that said, he exited the square, leaving the cheering crowd behind him, and walked up to the castle.

Meanwhile, Ghirahim had just teleported in a shower of diamonds onto a nearby roof, where he had just watched the guay go down to the hero. "Hmm", he said. "It would appear that the so called 'hero' has been reborn. What an interesting turn of events this is." He looked down at the unscathed crowd and started to leer. "I think some 'testing' is in order in case he is indeed the reincarnation of the worm, Link". He spat the name with considerable venom. "Well hero, we shall meet, and when we do", he cackled, "It will be the end of you!"

_A/N_

_Many thanks for reading this story. Reviews are appreciated, even if to tell me how bad the story is, it will help me improve it and improve your experience on this site :)_


	4. A confrontation

Link was escorted through the castle and got as far as the door to the throne room when he was stopped by a familiar sheikah. "Link, you stupid boy! What have you done this time?" Impa questioned, although Link could see a small smile lurking behind the accusatory stare.

"Oh the usual", he smiled. "Just saving the world and Castletown from an enormous possessed guay…"

"Wait, what!?" Impa shrieked. "And nobody thought to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you, but I thought it better that the princess and possibly the king were present at the same time." Link explained. "I have something that you need to see, it's serious".

Impa sighed. "Well, the least you can do is cover up your back, since you've been dripping blood into the new carpets."

Link looked behind him. There was indeed a small trail of red liquid seeping from the cut in his back. "I'm more concerned about the tunic. It was brand new…"

Impa laughed and reached into her bag, retrieving a bandage. "Come on, shirt up. We can't let the princess see you whilst bleeding. What would she think of her 'hero' then?"

"Impa!"

"Oh come on, you know I'm joking! Or am I? She's been waiting for your return."

"Well, this ought to be a peaceful reunion" Link moaned as Impa cleaned and bandaged his back.

"Well, they don't know you're back, so this ought to be fun!" Impa laughed, ushering Link into the throne room.

The two of them entered the throne room. The long hall was being showered by the golden light of the afternoon, the thrones at the far room dappled in light and shade. Two thrones were occupied, with their occupants still unawares of the newcomers to the room. Link noticed that King had certainly aged, but the princess on his right had only become more beautiful, with her golden locks falling around her shoulders.

"Your majesty?" Impa called out. The two royals turned round to the old sheikah. The king started to speak, "Yes?" but didn't get any further before Zelda had let out a small shriek and charged into a hug with Link, who had to take a step back from the momentum.

"Ah, Link!" The king cried out. "Welcome back my boy! I trust you have been well?"

"As well as ever, mi 'Lord" Link wheezed, as the princess squeezed the blood out of his torso and neck. "Apart from coming back here. I trust you heard of how I arrived in Castletown?"

The princess pulled away, looking flushed. "No, what happened?"

"Well, let's just say I was riding past LonLon ranch…" Link began

"Ah LonLon!" The King exclaimed. "They do excellent milk there…"

"Quiet father!" Zelda shouted back at him.

"I was about to enter the ranch, but noticed a large black shape circling above, which then swooped down. I heard a female scream, so I rushed in there." Link explained calmly.

"Oh god! Malon?" Zelda exclaimed.

"She was hit before I got there, but the creature only managed to graze her arm from the looks of things. It almost got me as well, but Epona managed to get us out of there before it hit me. I turned around, and saw an enormous guay with beady red eyes. It had to have been at least 6 metres in length…"

"What? Impossible!" Impa replied.

"I say what I saw and fought." Link answered grimly.

"Fought?" Zelda asked fearfully. She knew Link was skilled, but up against a huge guay?

"I fired an ice arrow at it, but it had no effect. It took off and headed for Castletown." Link explained. He then went on to explain how he taken down the guay in the town square.

"Oh god! When did this happen?" Zelda exclaimed.

"Oh, about 15 minutes ago…"

"WHAT? How did we not know about an attack on Castletown?" The King cried out.

"Well, probably because I dealt with it quickly, without much bloodshed on my part". Link replied. "But I haven't finished. After I had killed the guay, it started shrinking in on itself, evaporating in a black cloud. All that was left was this…" He retrieved his bottle with the black diamond-shaped magic sealed in it.

"Link, did you touch it?" Impa suddenly yelled?

"Uh, no. And nobody else did. I don't think anybody saw this or me putting it into the bottle. Why?" Link questioned.

"This is bad. That is very dark magic, only used by…" Impa paled.

"What? Used by who?" Link and Zelda both demanded.

"Demons." Impa replied after a short while.

"Demons?" Link paled as well. "Oh shi…"

"We have no time to waste." Impa interrupted. "We need to find out the source for this magic, and fast. Otherwise, the whole of Hryule could become under attack from unimaginable horrors. Only problem is that the only possible dark magician who had power even slightly comparable power was banished to the twilight realm several years ago…"

"Ganondorf?" the King questioned. "After Link revealed him to be the person who he was, I thought I ordered him to be killed!"

"Well, it turns out there were complications, and he survived. He was sealed away in a last ditch attempt to save everything else."

"Well thanks for telling me. I am the king you know!" he replied.

"I need to do some research into this" Impa furrowed her brow. "I'll report back once I have more information on this, and who could be doing all of this…"

"NO NEED!" A cackling voice called out from behind the king's throne. "All can be revealed by me, GHIRAHIM!"

"What the…" Zelda began, before she felt herself being pushed backwards and behind Link's now drawn sword and shield.

The king had already fled his throne as Ghirahim stepped out from behind it. "Oh you are too kind!" he laughed, disappearing in a flash of diamonds, and reappearing in the king's throne itself.

"Who are you?!" Link growled, taking several steps towards him.

"Well hello, Hero!" Ghirahim guffawed. "If you are as persistent as the hero I knew, this should be fun. I saw you deal with the little irritation I sent to the good people of, Castletown? He asked, the leer never leaving his face.

"That was you?" Link roared. "You hurt my friend!"

"I honestly didn't mean for the bird to get distracted, but it just added to the fun!" Ghirahim laughed menacingly. But I digress; I've already wasted enough time here. More people will get hurt, unless you hurry!"

"What…"

"Let me finish." Ghirahim flared. "I've called you hero, as you dress the same as the one the foiled my plans all those years ago, so I'm just here to seek a little vengeance. I may even do it personally, but that can wait. You saw what I can do to something like a fragile guay. Maybe I should do something to a creature a little more, explosive…" His smile ever growing. "Tell you what. Maybe you should hurry over to Eldin…"

"Eldin?" Link paled. "Death Mountain? What are you…?"

"Oh, you'll find out. As will that stupid race of rocks. Gorons, I presume?" Ghirahim pondered. "Oh, this will be lovely! All the emotions I have pent up over the years will be released. WITH RELISH" He roared with laughter before staring straight at Link. "I'd hurry if I were you. Oh, and your current excuse for a blade may not be up for the job. Just a warning!" He summoned a black blade, curved it around and disappeared in a shower of diamonds.

_A/N_

_The drama is building! What will happen on Death Mountain? Find out soon!_

_By the way, this story follows the child Link timeline, and takes place only a few years after Majora's Mask. This makes the assumption that Link managed to return to Hyrule after leaving Termina. I mentioned Ganondorf's failed execution as a way of clearing this up, but I am writing this now to absolutely assure people that I do know what I am writing about, despite what they may think! Oh and by the way, Ghirahim is my favourite Zelda character, so that's why I'll have the scenes with him in go into quite a bit of detail. Just a guilty pleasure._

_Anyways, thanks for the support, and I'll continue the story later this week. See ya then!_


	5. Convenience

Link just stood facing the throne where Ghirahim had just been, unable to speak. The others standing behind him were just panicking about what Ghirahim had told them. The Gorons…

"What are we going to do?" the King exclaimed. "The Gorons have long been our allies, we cannot let anyone, lest anything attack them! Link?"

"Nobody apart from me has to do anything" Link stated, spinning around. "I can't risk anyone else getting hurt who doesn't deserve it. That maniac…"

"That maniac is a demon!" Impa interrupted. "If his name is what he said it was, then we are all in trouble, not just you. I remember reading about the origins of Hyrule as we know it, and it was only achieved after the original hero's battles with a demon called Ghirahim"

"So why of all times has he decided to turn up now?" Link retorted. "And why did he act so callously against me?"

"Because the Ghirahim of legend was infuriated that the original hero beat him again and again that he must have sworn vengeance against any future heroes that he encountered. And as to why now. I have no idea."

"I think more research needs to happen before we act further" Zelda said. "Impa, why don't you research more into the legends concerning this demon, and Link…"

"I need to get to Death Mountain!" Link panicked "Anything that affects Death Mountain will most likely have an effect on Kakariko, and it's the people there I am worried about!"

"For all we know, he could be drawing you out alone, so he can try and get revenge, so going on your own would be suicidal" Impa replied calmly. "And besides, we need to consider what he said last. About your sword…"

"What about it?" Link quizzed, glancing down at the sword he had the smithy in Termina make.

"Well, I think I remember reading that the original hero helped to forge the Master Sword, and used it in its full power to seal Ghirahim away for all this time", Impa replied. "Which would mean you would have to wield it to stop Ghirahim."

"The Master Sword" Link thought. It had been a long time since he had held the sword, since Ganon had been banished…

"I think I need a private word with you, Princess" Link said to Zelda, who perked up a little at the idea of some private time alone with Link.

"O-Of course Link!" She responded, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the throne room and into a corridor.

"Princess?" Link began. He didn't get much further before Zelda pressed her lips fully against his for a full 10 seconds before pulling away.

"Well, that's a decent welcome home present…" Link whispered, his head swimming.

"Sorry, but I would have done it when you came in, if my father hadn't been there…" Zelda replied. "I know its bad timing, especially after what just happened, but I did miss you all that time…"

"Think nothing of it" Link responded, pulling her into a tight hug, his head resting on-top of hers. "But I needed to talk to you about something else…"

"Oh of course!" Zelda squealed, her cheeks flushing red. "I just…"

"The Master Sword" Link interrupted. "Why does it have to come back into my life now? When I had it, it was all action, action, action. All I want is a break."

"I know you do Link" Zelda sighed, "and that's why I was so happy you were back. I wanted to spend time with you after you had returned, but now that seems impossible until Ghirahim has been dealt with."

"Do you think he is serious, and is about to wreak havoc on Death Mountain? Or is he just screwing with me?" Link asked her.

"I think that whatever he is doing, you can't ignore it. No matter how much you want to rest, I fear you must go" Zelda replied.

"Am I going to have to get the sacred stones first?" Link asked.

"What? Oh of course!" Zelda responded. "I should have mentioned this earlier. In case of national emergency again, like with Ganon, I devised a plan. The spiritual stones have been given to the royal family by the 3 tribes who own them. In return, once they have been used, they will be returned."

"That's sweet of you" Link replied, receiving a blush in response. "Do you have them?"

"Not on my person, but I can take you to them, along with the Ocarina" she replied. "We should probably hurry, if we are to heed Ghirahim's words.

"Father!" Zelda exclaimed, running into the throne room. "We need access to the sealed room. Now, if we wish to protect this land's people!"

"Of course, my Zelda" the king replied, surprisingly calmly. I trust that Link knows what to do?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Once in the Temple of Time?" Link replied. "I've done it before, in a different time".

"How?" The king started.

"Look, it's a long story, and I don't have time to tell it. Unless of course you want your kingdom destroyed"

"Calm down!" The king replied. "You know, if you weren't a friend of the royal family…"

"I know. I'm sorry, my lord." Link replied apologetically. "It's just…"

"No need, lad! Now get that scoundrel!" the king said back, whilst reaching into his robe and throwing his daughter a small key.

"Link, this way!" Zelda butted in, hurriedly. She took Link down a corridor behind the thrones at the end of the room, and they emerged in a small chamber, with a small door embedded in the wall. There was a Hylian crest in the centre of the door, with a small but visible keyhole.

"Link, this is the key needed" Zelda announced, handing him the small key.

Link accepted the key, and inserted it into the lock. After a few turns, the lock gave way and surprisingly fell out of the door.

"Single use?" Link asked Zelda, whose only response was to nod.

Pushing the door slightly, Link found himself looking into an even smaller room. There were no windows in the room, making the room even more claustrophobic. However, the main interest of the room was the small stand in the centre of the room. The 3 spiritual stones stood shining, despite the lack of direct sunlight. "Just as beautiful as they always were" Link thought. He then noticed the Ocarina, on the right of the three stones. "And there's that lifesaver" Link thought. Why he had returned it after returning from Termina the first time still bothered him, as it was much quicker travelling Hyrule by warp songs.

Carefully pocketing the stones, he picked up the Ocarina and turned to Zelda, who was still standing by the doorway.

"Be careful, I still want to be able to spend time with you" She murmured softly.

"Hey" he replied, getting her to lift her eyes up to his. "When am I not careful?" He winked cheekily, and raised the Ocarina to his lips. He took a deep breath, and started to play the Prelude of Light, which was his personal favourite warp song, as it seemed to be the most upbeat song to play during the gloom and misery of his journey to defeat Ganon. He had one last look at the princess, before he suddenly found himself in the polished Marble interior of the Temple of Time.

_A/N: I know this is a fairly weak chapter; I just needed to write this in order to get to the next part of the story. Don't worry, more action is coming soon. Maybe in the temple of time, even. You'll just have to wait and find out! Reviews are always appreciated, but enough of this pointless waffle. _

_Over and out!_


	6. An awakening

As soon as the glowing lights of teleportation had died down, Link looked around him at the interior of the temple. It changed since he had last been inside, as there were now pews for people to come and sit in the almost awe-inspiring silence. Luckily, nobody was in the temple as he materialised. "Good" Link thought. "No people asking me how I just suddenly appeared and interrupted their worship."

Link approached the altar before the steps leading up to the door of time. He carefully placed the spiritual stones in their respective spaces, noticing them appear to shine even brighter in their holds. He checked around him once more, and caught glimpse of a strange statue high up near the ceiling of the temple. "Strange, it almost looks like it is looking at me…" Link pondered. He shrugged and took out the ocarina. He put it to his lips, and without effort, started to play the song of time. He heard a grating sound, and looked up while playing to see the door of time split apart, revealing the concealed chamber within. Once they had ground to a halt, Link cautiously walked into the Master Sword's room.

There it stood; the blade of evil's bane. Link saw the light reflect off the blades surface. His blade. The blade only wielded by the heroes of Hyrule. Was it fate that he would have to wield it twice? Link didn't even want to think about how much he and Zelda had manipulated time and sincerely screwed it up that he just stopped thinking about it. He was about to approach it further when he realised that he would have two swords at the same time, and nowhere to put his current blade. Cursing silently, he drew his sword and set it to rest against the walls of the chamber. He would just have to pick it up afterwards, and get the princess to look after it.

His focus drew back to the Master Sword. He slowly approached it, never taking his eyes off of its hilt. Did he really want to revert to a life of mindless bloodshed? He sighed, realising that he didn't really have a choice. He placed his hands around the swords handle, and started to lift upwards. He felt nothing move for a second, as if the sword was still sleeping, but surely enough, the blade started to come free from the pedestal. The blade was now clear of the stone, and Link decided to raise it to the ceiling, so his arms could get used to holding the sword. He held it upwards in this position for a second, before realising that a glow of light was slowly enveloping the blade. Staring at the light, he didn't move, watching the light travel down to the handle. He kept the pose, waiting to see if anything would happen. Nothing did happen, so with a sigh of relief, he quickly brought the sword down in his left hand to his side. While doing so, he was shocked to see a thin wave of light erupt from the blade. It crashed into the wall, bringing lumps of marble with it.

Link was speechless. He thought he fought with every method possible with the sword before, so why had he not noticed this effect before. More importantly, what would it do to an enemy? He looked down at the blade, thinking of all the mystery surrounding it, before the gem in the handle blossomed into a bright blue light. It was so intense that Link had to look away with his eyes shut. When he looked up, he saw what he thought was a bright blue spirit, with an expressionless face. "What the…" he began.

"Careful, Master!" Fi said in her monotone voice. "This is a temple dedicated to the gods is it not?"

"Umm, are you mocking me?" Link replied curiously. He had not expected this ''thing'' to speak.

"I am a servant of the goddess Hylia. I have no understanding of mockery, only that Hylians and other races use it to berate each other amongst other things."

"Okay…" Link petered off, absolutely confused. "Why did you call me master?"

"Well, this is your sword isn't it, master Link?" Fi replied. "I am the spirit of this sword, the master sword. My designation is Fi, and I was created by Hylia many millennia ago to assist her chosen hero in completing his task at hand. I assume that you drew the sword for a purpose, other than hitting it against a wall…"

"I used this sword before." Link started. "If you are the spirit of the Master Sword, how come you didn't appear when I was ridding Hyrule of Ganondorf and travelling back and forward in time?"

"Well, you had another companion with you, that fairy" Fi stated. "I had no obvious use, so I stayed asleep in the sword until I would be needed again."

"Lazier than I am…" Link mumbled.

"Pardon master?" Fi questioned. "I must apologise, I have not heard a Hylian voice in a long time, so I am still not accustomed to the method of speech completely yet. At this stage, I would say I am 97% used to your voice at this point, but it might take another few words of yours to get used to you."

"Apology accepted, although you really don't have to apologise" Link smiled. "Tell me, what happened just before you awoke, when I raised the master sword up?"

"Ahh, the skyward strike." Fi replied. "It is a sacred attack of light that is particularly devastating. It was last used by the original hero, my original hero. My projections show that it could destroy a stalfos, if that is what they are still called, in one strike.

"That should save some time…" Link thought, remembering all the times he had to wait for the cursed things to lower their shields, so that he could get a single hit in.

"Master, would you mind telling me why you have awoken me from the sword?" Fi asked.

"Well, let's just say it is because of a demon calling himself Ghirahim"

Despite not being able to show physical emotion, Link could tell that Fi would have stiffened up at the mention of the name.

"I understand. What has he threatened to do?" she asked.

"Well, the last I saw of him, he mentioned that he was going to go Eldin, and to a certain explosive creature. I assumed a dodongo…"

"If that is the case master, then we should probably get a move on." Fi began to shrink and somersault back into the gem of the master sword. "At least I've now got an intelligent companion" Link thought. Taking one last look at the pedestal of time, he turned around to leave the chamber, sheathing the master sword at the same time.

He took a few steps but then stopped, as he saw that his previous sword had just vanished. Doing a double take, he panicked, and ran back through the door of time. However, he was stopped in his tracks by a sudden wall of black and orange diamonds rising tall above him. He turned around again, but saw that he was now surrounded by a circle of the diamonds.

"Well, well, looks like you really are his incarnation", came a voice from his ear.

_A/N: Anyone else expect Fi to turn up? Don't worry, she might or might not be irritating. Depends how cruel I feel on the day. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated :) _

_Until next time!_


	7. The second encounter

_A/N: You may want to listen to watch?v=PPTamRd4n1M while reading this chapter, as it adds to the atmosphere! Just a suggestion…_

Link felt cold hands rest on his shoulders, immediately chilling his whole body. He didn't dare turn his whole body, instead turning his head slightly. He regretted the decision as soon as he did it, as his gaze was met by Ghirahim's leering façade.

"Yes, he had the same reaction when I did this to him" Ghirahim continued, loving the terror he was inflicting. "The only obvious difference between you and what I assume must be your ancestor is that he had already taken a swipe at me by this point. You must have some spine at least, unlike that worm…"

"Listen," Link began. "Whatever the original hero did to you…"

Ghirahim loosened his grip on Link's shoulders whilst laughing. "Oh, apologising are you? How gallant of you!"

"Let me finish. I was going to say that whatever he did to you, you probably deserved it."

Ghirahim's eyes seemed to flare for a second, but then reverted to their deathly black colour. "Is that the best you have for offer? Maybe you aren't worth anything either…" He sighed and disappeared with a click of his fingers.

Link released a breath he hadn't realised that he had been holding. However, this was cut short by Ghirahim reappearing right in front of his face, in an attempt to terrorize him. He tried to show no reaction, but could not control his eyes widening in shock.

"Hmm…" Ghirahim hummed. "Perhaps the test should now begin; it was a bit tiring hiding high above you as you opened this door."

"That statue, was you?" Link gasped. He thought that it had looked out of place, but how could anyone have been up there?

"It was indeed!" Ghirahim giggled. "Oh, and many thanks for 'donating' your old blade to me!"Whilst saying this, Ghirahim revealed Link's previous blade from thin air. Before Link had a chance to react, Ghirahim concentrated a shower of black diamonds, which encased the sword. Link could only watch as his once golden sword was transferred into a demonic black blade, which Ghirahim wielded with infuriating grace. Ghirahim disappeared again, and reappeared on top of the barrier, this time licking the length of the blade. He turned to Link, moved a hand through his own hair and spoke, "Much better, don't you think? I am far more deserving of such a beautiful weapon…"

Link watched all of this happen, all the while emitting a low growl from his throat. However, as Ghirahim licked what had been his sword, a let a loud roar of anger and unsheathed the master sword. He charged up a skyward strike and let it loose in Ghirahim's direction. Much to his annoyance, Ghirahim simply teleported forward at the last second, the beam of light missing by inches.

"Oh" Ghirahim moaned, "That won't do at all, will it?" He teleported directly infront of Link, and let loose his slimy tongue. "Just as I promised all those years ago, it seems that you need…" he paused. He then turned slightly away from Link, so that all Link could see of him was Ghirahim's face side on. He continued "… to be punished".

Ghirahim turned, raised what was now his sword, and charged at Link, seemingly not moving his legs. Link instinctively raised his shield to block, and stabbed the master sword forward. Again, Ghirahim simply teleported away. "Oh, I've seen that before! How wonderful!" he taunted. This time, Ghirahim swept his blade behind him and charged. Link this time parried with the master sword, knocking Ghirahim back slightly. Whilst he was recovering, Link lept in with a jumping attack, and then managed to get several good swipes in. Ghirahim reeled back, hissing. "I forgot that you already have the master sword. When that petulant worm encountered me for the first time, his sword was much more… pathetic"

"What, is the great demon lord scared?" Link asked, in a mocking tone.

"You'd do better than try and irritate me, Boy" Ghirahim growled, this time teleporting straight up. He teleported straight behind Link to swipe at his neck, but Link had already spun the master sword straight round at cut deep into Ghirahim's waist, which quickly healed with black diamonds. Whilst Ghirahim was briefly staggered, Link got low and spun the master sword round in his hand, so that it was pointing behind him. He swung his right leg under Ghirahim's legs, tipping him over so he was falling backwards. Whilst Ghirahim was falling, Link brought his left knee under Ghirahim's back and brought the master sword upwards. Without thinking twice, Link brought the master sword down, piercing straight through Ghirahim's chest. Ghirahim went limp, and Link pulled his sword out of the demon's chest. He looked up and saw the walls of dark magic slowly fade. He sighed, and wiped his arm across his brow.

This was however cut short by a cackling behind him. "Seriously?" Link thought, and turned round, to see Ghirahim standing behind him, without even a scratch in his chest.

"I stabbed you through the chest. How are you not dead?" Link shouted in disbelief.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to defeat me!" Ghirahim stated, looking at Link with a malicious smile spreading across his lips. "Although I must commend you. I didn't see that move coming, although as I said, that won't be enough. But I digress, I tire of battle. For now."

Link said nothing, only glaring at Ghirahim in anger.

"Mute? Well, I think I should be off then. Remember what I said? Eldin? Be there. Or there won't be anything to salvage from the wreckage!" Ghirahim laughed, tipping his head back to do so. He gave a final smirk at Link, then teleported away.

Link just stood there, unable to move. "How did that not work?" He thought angrily. "The Master Sword should be able to purge any demons such as Ghirahim, so why was Ghirahim still causing terror, without any scratches at all?" Link shook his head, dreading the long ride up to Death Mountain when Fi came spinning out of the Master Sword.

"Excellent work, Master" she greeted, in her monotone voice.

"Excellent?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he has left, hasn't he?"

"That's not the point. He's still alive; the Master Sword should have killed him"

"Apologies master, but it would seem that over the millennia that he has been stalking this kingdom, he has toughened up, and become resistant to purity, even that of the Master Sword."

Link sighed, dropping his head to the floor. "What can we do to stop him?"

"Well master," Fi cocked her head. "I believe it is time I told you something…"

_A/N: Fight too short? Too much guff? Let me know. Reviews always appreciated!_


	8. A new trick

"As I have told you, I am the spirit of the Master Sword, and have been at rest for millennia, waiting for the correct time for me to reappear to give guidance to the chosen hero." Fi said. "Although, rest maybe an incorrect term for this. While I was in that state, I was learning"

"Learning?" Link asked, bemused. "Aren't you already knowledgeable about the world enough?"

"Maybe," Fi began. "However, I was not gaining information about places. I was studying techniques used against my previous Master, so that I could pass on information in the future to those who needed it. Namely you."

"Well?" Link asked impatiently, thinking about what damage Ghirahim could be causing.

Fi cocked her head. "Well, I gathered information while you were fighting Ghirahim."

"And?"

"I gathered that you got irritated by him."

Link was speechless. "That's it?"

"Please Master, I am still not that used to studying human emotions. However…" She floated closer to Link. "I was able to figure out how you can use Ghirahim's abilities. In particular, the teleportation. I calculated that this would save you 76% of travel time in the future, as well as giving a 43% bonus to combat ability."

For the second time, Link was speechless. He managed to clear his throat and say "Well, how can I do this then? If I can do this, then we might be on an even playing field with Lord Creeps."

"If you are talking about irritating him as well, then that is true that this would confuse him. But, I fear that the Master Sword alone is not to finish Ghirahim. Even when my previous Master fought Demise and defeated him, Ghirahim just dissolved."

"Wait, what?" Link asked. "Ghirahim was fighting at the same time? And who is Demise?"

"Demise was the evil being that the first Hero defeated, and stopped him from getting the Triforce. Ghirahim…" Fi seemed to sigh, even though she couldn't. "Ghirahim is like me, the spiritual form of Demise's sword. Although he can appear in material form."

"So, he's a sword. Who can fight with swords. Brilliant." Link thought.

"But onto more pressing matters. Teleportation." Fi spoke. "I calculated that Ghirahim was just thinking about where he wanted to go, concentrating, then teleporting to that spot."

"That's it? I've thought about teleporting millions of times…" Link replied, thinking about all the time it would have saved in the water temple. "So why haven't I teleported? Or anyone else who's done the same thing?"

"Well, it is an ability blessed upon things by Gods. Demise was a god before being sealed away, so he gave Ghirahim the ability to do so. And any wielder of the Master Sword can do it as well, as blessed by the Goddess Hylia, my creator"

"So could the original hero do this?" Link asked, puzzled.

"If I been allowed to tell him that he could, he would have." Fi stated. "However, it was important that on his quest, he grew as a person and hero, so he had to go through all the trials on foot. Just as you have, I believe."

"Ah." Link said. "Do I need the Master Sword unsheathed in my hands, or can I do it whenever?"

"As long as you have a place to go, it matters not." Fi replied, seeming about to return to the sword. However, she paused. "I was also sensing what was on your person while you were fighting. The power to defeat Ghirahim is with you, you just need to realise what this godly power is. The power of surprise will surely help you here…" She then retreated back into the sword, leaving Link to think about what had just been said.

"Well, no time like the present…" Link thought. He turned and faced down the nave of the temple. He saw the symbol for the sage of light, and focused on it. He was suddenly overcome with a strange flowing sensation, similar to that of warping with the Ocarina of Time, so much so that he had to shut his eyes. Opening them soon after, he saw he was now on top of the symbol.

"Interesting…" Link thought. "Would it work on longer distances?" He realised that he should probably check on Malon, as he was not sure how she would be after the attack earlier that day. "So much in so little time…" He focused again, this time on the entrance to LonLon ranch, and felt the sensation again. Opening his eyes again, he found himself under the swinging sign of the ranch. Luckily no-one was around to see him suddenly materialise, which would be awkward to explain. Link pulled the Ocarina out of his satchel, and played Epona's song so that it would seem that he rode into the ranch. A few minutes later, Epona came trotting up to him, gently nuzzling his shoulder.

Link hauled himself up onto Epona's back, and cast a cautionary glance around him. He saw the sun setting over Gerudo valley, and started recounting the day's events. He was abruptly brought back to his senses by Epona snorting impatiently, and his rumbling stomach. He chuckled, and brought Epona into the ranch.

The ranch was almost silent as Link entered, except for the stupid cuccos, which never shut up. Ever. Link slowed Epona down as they approached the farm-house door. He unsaddled and whispered into Epona's ear "Go ahead and enjoy yourself then!" Epona neighed in delight, and trotted off to the coral where she joined the other horses. Link looked down at himself, decided that he was not too dishevelled, and knocked on door.

"Jus' a minute" came Talon's unmistakable voice through the door. Link heard a clunking noise, and the door opened.

"Link mah boy, come in!" Talon chuckled, extending his hand out. Link greeted him back, shaking his hand. "I do apologise for shouting at you earlier, but…"

"Don't worry Talon, I know what you were acting under!" Link smiled back. "You were just making sure Mal didn't get any more hurt! Speaking of whom, is she ok?"

"She'll live, but her arm was in a lot of pain" Talon grimaced. "I take it that you dealt with that bastard of a bird for me?"

"Yup" Link replied. "It was dramatic, and I didn't come out completely unscathed, but its dead. However, I got myself into more work as a result of it. I'm here now just to check on Mal and collapse, if that's alright"

"Of course son, you know you are welcome here anytime!" Talon smiled warmly. "I take it you are hungry as well?" he said raising an eyebrow. A rumble from Link's stomach answered his question. "I was about to take Malon up some food, but I have some more which you can have. Take both up, since I know you want to chat to her." Talon chuckled.

"Thanks Talon" Link smiled sheepishly. Talon went into the small kitchen and returned a short while later with two steaming plates. Link took the two plates gratefully, and climbed the stairs carefully. At the top, he caught sight of Malon's door, which to his relief was slightly ajar. Walking up to it, he carefully tapped his foot on the base of the door. "Mal?"

"Link?" came a groggy reply. She was awake, at least.

"Yeah, it's me. I've brought some food up!"

"Oh right! Come on in!"

Needing no second invitation, Link opened the door more with his foot, so that he could fit through. Malon had lit a lamp by her bed and on her dressing table, so he could see the room clearly. Malon was sitting up on her bed, with a big smile on her face, but with a covered arm.

"About time you showed up. I'm starving!" she said, leaning forward to get off the bed.

"Careful" Link replied, not wanting her to make too much unnecessary movement. "You aren't the only one who's seen some action today, or been injured. Although mine was slightly less bad"

"Oh really?" Malon replied, surprised. "Well, tell me all about it while we eat, as well as telling me where you've been this past year."

_A/N: Thanks for reading! For anyone who wants more action and fighting, that will be coming up next chapter. _

_The teleporting just came to me. I thought it would be interesting to see how Link could adapt Ghirahim's signature style. (The teleporting, not the creepiness)_

_Anyways, till next time!_


	9. A short reunion

Link woke up with a shout, sweat dripping down his face despite the slight chill in the air. He instinctively reached for the Master Sword, but was unable to do so. He looked around him, as one of the candles was still alight. He had fallen in the armchair in Malon's room, as he normally did when he stayed at the ranch. They had been talking late into the night, chatting about where Link had been in the past year, and what had happened that day. Link had carefully avoided his new ability to teleport, as he wanted to shock Ghirahim, and didn't want any word to get around.

He let out a sigh and held his head in his hands. He had been having a terrible nightmare, about Ghirahim and Death Mountain's crater. He had seen Goron faces staring in fear, and Ghirahim's leering face, as well as a shadow engulfing them all.

Realising that it had probably a premonition, he hauled himself out of the air in hurry. However, as he was doing so, he smashed his knee into the end of Malon's bed, which caused her to stir. Cursing, as he wanted to get away without disturbing anyone, he hurried for the door. Too late.

"Link?" Malon asked sleepily. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah." Link replied sheepishly, walking back over to her bed. "I had a premonition about Death Mountain. I need to get going."

"At least give me hug before going!" Malon whined, sitting up and stretching out her arms. Sighing, Link returned the hug, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "Just don't get hurt, please." She pleaded.

"Look who's talking…" Link commented, earning himself a punch in the chest. Chuckling, he hurried back to the door and down the stairs. He opened the door and closed it quickly, so that nobody could see what he was about to do. Checking in all directions that nobody was nearby, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the entrance to Goron city.

Meanwhile, Ghirahim materialised in Death Mountain's crater, unfazed by the scorching heat. His sudden appearance caused a huddle of baby dodongos to scurry. However one was unfortunate enough to get too close to Ghirahim, who simply summoned a wall of dark magic to trap it in its place. Squealing, it tried to burrow into the ground to escape. This attempt was also brought to a halt, as Ghirahim simply levitated the terrified creature out of its prison, and round to face him. Simultaneously, he summoned another black diamond, and fired it into the dodongo. As with the guay, the dodongo collapsed, but started to pulse. Ghirahim chuckled to himself, and looked up to the sky. "Well Hero, I fear you may go out in a bang today." He laughed at his own joke, and looked back around the crater. He noticed a large tunnel leading into the walls of the crater. "Maybe it shouldn't just be him who pays…"

Link felt solid ground beneath his feet, and opened his eyes. He was staring straight at the entrance to Goron City. He wasted no time in hurrying into the entrance, his eyes getting accustomed to the dark and dingy nature of the Goron's home. He jogged into the main hall, stopping before the original pedestal for the Goron's ruby, which had been sensibly moved from the hanging perch in the middle of the room. Link shook his head. He had been very careful getting there in the past, so how huge lumbering Gorons managed to get there, he had no idea. He was about to go down to Dariuna's room to get a Goron's tunic, but before he could move, a large heavy hand slapped down on his shoulder. "State your purpose, intruder!" came a loud gravelly voice.

"Visiting an old friend, Dariuna…" Link smiled, turning about.

"By the goddesses, BROTHER!" Dariuna shouted, pulling Link into an infamous vice-like hug. "Look at you; you've grown a bit since you were last here!"

"Thanks brother" Link replied, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Dariuna's smiled dimmed slightly. "Sorry about the abrupt greeting, but since last night, we had a bit of trouble last night, so we've upped security all the way up the mountain. The others were meant to tell me if anyone was coming up, how did you get past them?"

"Umm, can we talk about it later?" Link asked, avoiding the subject. "I need a Goron tunic to go into the crater"

"What?" Dariuna exclaimed. "Why do you need to go in?" He noticed Link surprised expression. "I have no problem with you going in, but why?"

"I fear it may be linked to your problems last night, depending on what they were…" Link replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, there was this tall thin character randomly appearing around the city last evening…" Dariuna began, but stopped as he noticed Link's paled expression.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Link shouted, kicking the ground. He looked back up Dariuna. "Not you brother, me"

"Listen, a person suddenly appearing around the city is no reason for you to call yourself an idiot" Dariuna said soothingly.

"Just tell me one thing, was the person pale and wearing a cape?"

"According to one Goron, they were" Dariuna replied. "Why?"

"Because it means something absolutely terrible. An ancient demon has returned to Hyrule; Ghirahim. He's already caused me trouble twice, by cursing an enormous guay to attack LonLon. I dealt with it, but had to retrieve the Master Sword, after he terrified the royals in the castle. Even after I retrieved the blade, he trapped in there, until I thought I had killed him. But he just got up again, taunted me and teleported. He even warned me he would come here, but I collapsed at Lonlon for the night. I should have got here sooner!" Link spat, reprimanding himself.

"Brother, cal…" Dariuna tried, before an explosion brought their attention to Dariuna's room. His door had been blown down, and all that remained were small piles of stone.

"I'm going!" Link cried before Dariuna had a chance to speak. He was about to leap straight down to the door before Dariuna stopped him.

"Brother, don't beat yourself up. There is a tunic hanging up in my room. I fear you are going to need it…" Dariuna shouted.

"Dariuna, make sure the Gorons are moved away from here. Judging Ghirahim, anything could happen"

"I just fear that the volcano will erupt violently. It has been a bit volatile lately…

Those words brought his last encounter with Ghirahim swimming back to Link's head. "Something explosive…" came Ghirahim's words.

"SHIT!" Link shouted. "This is seriously bad. Get out of here". Before Dariuna could reply back, Link concentrated on the inside of Dariuna's room, and teleported. He saw the tunic hanging up, and changed quickly. Once done, he left his normal tunic on Dariuna's table. He noticed that the statue was blocking the hidden entrance to the crater, so Link pushed it out of the way. Unsheathing the Master Sword and his shield, he dashed into the crater.

Link emerged in the crater, ignoring the temperature rise. He scanned all around him, seeing nothing out of the normal. He looked ahead and saw the warp point for the Fire temple, and hurried across to it, using his hookshot to cross the broken wooden bridge. As he approached the symbol, he slowed down, again searching around him.

"Looking for someone?" came a sinister voice. Link spun around, and caught sight of Ghirahim, calmly sitting on top of the Fire Temple's entrance.

"You!" Link roared. "What…"

"I've already done what I promised I'd do…" Ghirahim shouted back. "You took your sweet time, making my job much easier." He started to smile, as he noticed Link's already infuriated expression get worse. "But I'm off now. Maybe to pay the Zoras a visit. Or maybe I should just stay here, and let my new pet deal with you…"

"What?" Link thought, before he turned to face the newly rumbling ground behind him. But instead of something emerging, the area of ground started to swell, and swell. Link backed up to the edge of the bridge, as the rumbling ground soon covered the entire island. It suddenly stopped, luring Link in to walk slightly forward. Ghirahim just smiled as the now Giant Dodongo leapt up from the earth, barely missing Link as he leapt backwards. The Dodongo roared several times, before setting its pulsing red eyes on Link. Dinner.

_A/N: Another battle up next :) Until then! _


	10. Giant actions

Link's mind raced. This 'thing' looked like a baby dodongo, from Dodongo's cavern, meaning that it could explode. Link was suddenly hit with realisation as he remembered what Ghirahim had said. "…creature, more explosive". "Great timing" he thought. He was brought back to reality with the dodongo moving towards him. Its feet had to be at least as long he was, and almost as long as the island itself. "I giant indeed…" he thought, rolling to the side to avoid a swipe from the dodongo. He got back up, but was knocked back down again by the dodongo's tail crashing into his side. He hissed in pain, and heard Ghirahim laugh, enjoying his pain. Grimacing, he waited for the dodongo to stop spinning before continuing to get next to its tail, keeping low this time. However, the dodongo wasn't going to let him go that easily, as it started thrashing its limbs in all directions, in attempts to crush him.

Link had to continually roll and jump sideways to even continue moving, which was made harder by the necessary crouching. He finally got around to the tail and swung the Master Sword at the tail's root. However, Link was shocked to find that his sword just bounced off the dodongo's thick skin. Worse, he had let it know where he was, and it started to spin towards him. Link got low again, this time drawing his bow and light arrows. He fired one straight at the Dodongo's armour, which just deflected it with a pathetic pinging noise. Cursing, he knew that he didn't have anything else to deal with such a giant. "Giant…" he thought. "Now that's an idea, let's just hope it works…"

Link looked up to where Ghirahim stood, and snarled as he saw Ghirahim's smile ever widen. "Giving up?" he taunted.

"Never." Link shouted back, reaching into his satchel. "Just moving on to phase two."

Link smirked a little as he saw Ghirahim's smile falter. "Who's surprised now?" he laughed in his head, his hand closing around a familiar mask. "Now, let's see if this will still work".

Link retrieved the Giant's Mask from his satchel, his mind flashing back to Twinmold with its seemingly endless sandstorm. He heard Ghirahim shout "What?" angrily, before he forced the Mask onto his face. Instantaneously, he felt the mask's magic engulf him, swelling him up. He was pleasantly surprised that he didn't feel as much pain whist putting the mask on, as it had been incredibly agonising in the past. But he had grown since then, and he now looked with awe as he saw the ground getting further and further away. He looked down at the Master Sword, which had also grown with him, seemingly more menacing than ever. He looked up, realising that he had stopped growing upwards, as his head was now in line with the upper entrance to the core. He now looked down, towards Ghirahim and the dodongo, who both seemed to share the same emotion. "WHAT?"

"Wh, what?" Ghirahim screamed. "How are you…?"

Link just ignored him, as he focused on the dodongo. He swung the giant Master Sword at the dodongo, which was now only a third of the size he was. He saw a small spray of green blood erupt from its tail, which was now severed. "That's better…" he thought, as he heard the Dodongo scream in pain.

"Oh no you don't!" Ghirahim yelled, as he snapped his fingers. Link was shocked to see black diamonds appear the now dismembered tail, and engulf it. He watched as the tail itself became black and serrated, and re-join itself to the Dodongo, which roared with glee. Link only realised what was about to happen too late, and jumped. He got clipped on his ankle by the tip of the tail, spilling his own blood.

"Phase two!" Ghirahim shouted.

"Oh really?" Link shouted back. He swung again at the tail, but only bounced off its tough coating. Fearing he wouldn't be able to do anything if it spread all around the dodongo, Link tried a new tactic. He levelled the Master Sword and forced it under the dodongo's stomach, gaining some leverage. He thrust the sword upwards with great force, flipping the Dodongo like a pancake. Whilst it was stunned and confused, Link smashed its belly with his shield, throwing it against the wall of the crater. Link snarled and lunged with the Master Sword. The dodongo was impaled through its underside like on a skewer, with the Master Sword's point lodged in the wall. The dodongo roared and reeled in pain, an ear-piercing sound that the crater only made louder.

Link pulled the Sword out of the wall hurriedly, knowing he only had seconds before the dodongo did what it did best, try and take him with it. Angling his shield underneath the now limp body, he pushed upwards, forcing the body into the air. He quickly brought his shield in front of his body protecting him from the explosion that happened in the middle of the air, unbalancing him. The explosion was deafening, and he could only imaging what it would sound like to the rest of Hyrule. He managed to steady himself and lowered his shield. There were bits of dodongo flying all around the crater, but all landed in the lava, so were incinerated. Link sighed with relief, and reached to remove the mask from his face. Pulling it off, he felt the great power leave him, and he started to shrink back to his normal size.

When he had fully reverted, he carefully replaced the mask, hoping he needn't need it again. It was then that he noticed the black pulsing diamond, half buried in the surface of the hot soil. He half-reached for a bottle, but then an idea struck him. He unsheathed the Master Sword, aimed it downwards, and thrust the blade through the dark magic. The blade started to shine brighter than it normally did, before the diamond disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

"Humph!" came a familiar voice from behind him. Link spun around, and growled when he saw Ghirahim, who was returning his emotion.

"What was that?" Ghirahim roared. "You… you"

"You aren't the only one with surprises up your sleeve, you bastard!" Link replied, surprisingly calm.

Ghirahim flared up again, seemingly about to retort, but he paused. He appeared to calm down, and his grin returned. "No matter. Now that I know what you can do, I only need make your trials more disconcerting and painful. I know you, always rushing to help those who are _unworthy_!" he said, hissing the last word, causing Link to deepen his scowl. "I think I should be off. At least I will have time to prepare the Zoras' domain for you. Maybe even give King Zora a personal visit…" he whispered. "See you there, _hero_…" With that, he glared once more in Link's direction, and vanished.

"Brother!" came a familiar voice. Link glanced at the hidden entrance to Goron city, which was now teeming with Gorons. "I never would have thought…"

"Dariuna, listen" Link spoke hurriedly. "I'm going after that bastard now. I can't talk now, but if possible, please send a message to the royal family, advising them to keep a close lookout. Not just on themselves, but on the whole of Castletown as well. We can only guess what else Ghirahim could do, given what I just had to deal with…"

"Consider it done." Dariuna replied. "We will monitor it here more closely. Thank goodness the volcano hasn't erupted though…"

"I'll talk about heroics later…" Link replied. "Sorry about this everyone!" he shouted, sprinting past the group of gorons, and back into Dariuna's room. As soon as nobody could see him, Link concentrated intently on the inside of Zoras domain, appearing there promptly.

He checked around to see that nobody had seen him enter, and set off, sprinting along the path that led to King Zora. However, two Zora guards appeared out of nowhere, holding tridents.

"STOP INTRUDER!" they both shouted, pointing their weapons at Link.

"Great." He thought, stopping quickly. "Jail time…" But, before anything else happened, a familiar high pitched voice came from around the corner.

"Now what's all this fuss about an intruder?" Ruto said, sprinting towards them, with her own blades raised. However, she halted as soon as she saw Link.

"Link?" she gasped.

"Oh God..." Link groaned in his head. "Not again…"

_A/N: Thanks for reading! More action needed? Less? Let me know!_


	11. Ghirahim's Fury

"Hey… Ruto!" Link said sheepishly. "Erm…"

"Guards?!" Ruto shouted. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well…" one of the guards spoke, the fear evident in his voice. "He was running towards the throne room…"

"Away! NOW!" Ruto shouted, turning a few other Zora heads from the pool below. At once the guards obliged, scurrying to the edge and diving in, wishing to get as far away from the zora princess as possible.

"Thanks Ruto…" Link began, before being tackled against Ruto, hugging him as painfully as Dariuna had done.

"I had heard rumours you were back, but I wasn't sure!" Ruto giggled. "Word travels fast by water…"

"I must be honest, there is a reason I'm here…" Link began. He noticed Ruto's smile dim slightly. "Apart from visiting." He corrected, seeing her smile return.

"Well, get to that in a second. But first, how did you get in without disturbing the waterfall?" She asked. "You don't seem to have dived through, you are bone dry. And hot…"

Link raised his eyebrows.

"Not in that sense!" she yelped. _"Well, maybe…" _she murmured, turning her head so Link couldn't see. "But I mean, your clothes are hot, like you were just in a volcano!"

"Well, maybe I was, fighting an enormous cursed Dodongo, which was under the influence of an ancient crazed Demon called Ghirahim. The same Demon may or may not be teleporting here in order to cause more mayhem, but also in an attempt to kill me, as he has a vengeance against those with the spirit of the hero!" Link exclaimed in one breath. He bent over, taking deep breaths, and then looked back up at Ruto, who now had worry etched into her face.

"Wow." She said. "And so soon after returning as well."

"There's more. A lot more…" Link said, "Possibly explaining how I got here so fast, and why my clothes are still warm."

"Well…" Ruto began, before stopping. Link had heard what she had heard as well, a cackling sound, coming from the throne room. "I know that laugh well enough by now…" Link thought.

"Ruto, get all the Zoras away from the domain. Get them into Lake Hylia or something. Anywhere but here!" Link spoke hurriedly.

"Why?" Ruto replied, confusion and fear etching her face.

"Because it will run less risk of unnecessary injuries!" Link spat, anger rising in his voice. Whilst saying this, he withdrew the Master Sword, causing Ruto to gasp.

"When?" she began.

"Since meeting this Demon. Pray you don't meet him. Oh, and you are going to now see how I got past the waterfall without getting wet"

He closed his eyes, oblivious to Ruto's confusion, and pictured the stairs leading up to the Zora King's throne. He opened his eyes finding himself right there. He looked over to where he had just been, with Ruto staring with wide eyes, searching all around for him. She finally found where he had gone, and almost fainted with surprise. Kicking himself, realising he couldn't let her knock herself out, not when safety was the priority. He urged himself back, catching her before she smashed her head.

"Wh.. what?" she uttered.

"Later" he replied flatly, teleporting back again. He turned towards the stairs, sword and shield raised.

Deciding to surprise Ghirahim if he was there, Link slowly crept up the stairs, always looking above, so nobody could see him approaching. He approached the top of the stairs, and had to stifle a gasp. Ghirahim was standing on the small platform in front of the Zora King. He luckily was facing the King, so he hadn't heard or seen Link coming.

"So, highness…" Ghirahim cackled. "What will it be?"

"Never!" the King blubbered. He caught a glimpse of Link, but didn't reveal him to Ghirahim.

Ghirahim sighed. "Well, I guess you leave me no choice…" He snapped his fingers, summoning a large black diamond, and lined up for the King. Link roared and did a jumping attack at Ghirahim, catching him between his shoulder blades. The diamond vanished as Ghirahim spun round, hissing. His expression went from confusion to pure fury.

"YOU!" he bellowed. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?". He clicked his fingers again, covering his arms in the same armour as on the Dodongo, and two demonic blades.

"Surprise"! Link spat, returning the animosity.

Ghirahim roared, and vanished.

"Link!" the king blubbered.

"Not now!" Link shouted, attempting to run back down the stairs to look for Ghirahim.

"He, he mentioned Lord Jabu-Jabu…" the king whispered.

Link's head snapped around. "WHAT?"

"I'll move!" the King responded, starting to move in his signature slow manner.

"Don't bother!" Link shouted, causing the king to look at him in confusion. He focused on the Zora's fountain, in front of Lord Jabu-Jabu. His boots were suddenly submerged in cold water, meaning he had arrived. Link opened his eyes and found himself again behind Ghirahim.

He focused again, right behind him, with the Master Sword already prepared for a stab. He teleported and stabbed Ghirahim through the back, causing Ghirahim to hiss with pain. "Me again!" Link shouted, pulling the Master Sword out and swinging at Ghirahim's neck, in a decapitation attempt. However, Ghirahim teleported away in the nick of time, just further back.

"HOW?" Ghirahim shouted, summoning a blade. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Simple. Your gift was given to you by your now deceased master, who was a god. Well, the gods are blessing me too!" Link shouted, swinging the Master Sword down by his side in an aggressive stance.

"Oh really?" Ghirahim shouted. "How about we test this theory out right now?" He snapped his fingers, creating a black and red wall around Link and himself. Link gazed around quickly, before re-focusing on Ghirahim, whose eyes had completely whited over. "I will enjoy this!" he hissed, "But I'm not so sure about you, or your little crowd over there…"

"What?" Link roared, before snapping his head round to the cave leading back to the domain. There, Ruto and a group of Zoras stood, staring in fear.

"Link…" Ruto whispered, before her eyes widened. "Look out!"

Link only managed to hear this before jumping to the side as Ghirahim lunged at him.

"Lucky you!" Ghirahim hissed. "Got a friend over there? Well, you won't get to see her again after I'm done with you! Oh, and don't think your weapon can injure my beautiful arms, it's the same stuff that was on the Dodongo, and you just bounced off it!"

Link said nothing, instead focusing on any incoming attacks. While doing this, he noticed Ghirahim summon an identical second blade, and crossed them. He slowly advanced towards Link, but then held them perpendicular to each other, creating a way for him to attack. Link swung, but was knocked back against the wall by Ghirahim moving one sword down to block his swing, then slicing his own blade against Link. His shield had caught the full effect, and was thrust off Link's arm, and out of the arena.

"The next one ends you!" Ghirahim shouted, holding his swords in the same manner. "Your previous incarnation used the same thing against me. Now I've adapted!"

Link just glared, feeling bare without his shield. "Great, what am I going to do now?"

**A/N:** _The fight continues next chapter! It seems Link isn't the only one who adapts now! And yes, in this story, Ruto still has a little crush on Link. But don't worry. There's no Hylian/Zora action going to happen. That's just a little too much. Even for me._


	12. Zora blades

Link quickly analysed what had just happened. His shield was gone, and Ghirahim was advancing menacingly. He had attacked where Ghirahim had seemed vulnerable, and only been made more vulnerable himself. This had the potential to not end well, for him at least.

This time, Link baited Ghirahim, moving as if to swing for his unprotected left side, making him change one sword to deflect his hit again. However, he thought that this would be too predictable, and got a succession of stabs in his chest before Ghirahim grunted, jumping back.

Ghirahim seethed, and disappeared. Link looked wildly around, trying to spot where he had gone, before hearing a clicking noise behind him. He spun round; trying to defend himself, but Ghirahim had already swung his blades, creating two ugly cuts along Link's waist that bled profusely.. The pain caused Link to cry out, causing the small group of onlookers to gasp, although none matched the squeal from Ruto.

"The tables have turned!" Ghirahim shouted, preparing to lunge. "This is what I've waited for all these millennia! Farewell, hero!"

Without a shield, Link knew he had to act fast, otherwise he wouldn't live this. He managed to roll out of the way, just in time, the blades barely missing his head. He looked around him, the once crystal clear water of the fountain stained red with blood. His blood, no less. Knowing the next one would end him, Link tried moving his hands to push himself away. His hand hit something familiar, and he quickly glanced at what it could be.

It was the Zora mask. Link realised that when Ghirahim had slashed his sides, he had slashed his satchel as well, causing the mask to fall out beside him. Ghirahim meanwhile was summoning darts to fire at him while he was down, and not paying full attention to him. Knowing this was his only chance of getting out of this alive; he grabbed the mask and forced it on his face.

He felt an all too familiar sensation, memories flooding back to the Great Bay temple, the fight with Gyorg, and all of Mikau's memories…

Several shouts brought him back to the moment. His vision cleared and stared angrily at Ghirahim, who returned the mutual hatred.

"So," He began. "You have another 'transformation'. Although, I fear this is less impressive" he said, hissing. "No matter. I can still kill you now…"

Ghirahim licked both swords menacingly, and then cocked his head. "I'm waiting."

Zora-Link wasted no time. Free from the injuries of his human body, he could fight normally, putting him back on an equal level to Ghirahim. He went straight with several punches aimed at Ghirahim, forcing him to jump back to avoid the onslaught. He loosed his two boomerang blades from his arms in Ghirahim's direction. Both hit him squarely in the chest, causing him to curse and pause, giving Link the opportunity to dive him and knock him to the ground, partly submerged. With this done, Link unleashed his electrical attack he had used to attack Gyorg. This caused Ghirahim to roar with pain, and convulse with the current flowing through him. Link flipped back, grabbing his blades as they returned to him.

"Impressive…" Ghirahim spat, standing up and summoning his darts. "But not enough…" He began firing one at a time at Link, dodged all of them, never taking his eyes off of Ghirahim. "Dodge this!" Ghirahim shouted, summoning a semi-circle of daggers directly above Link.

Link snarled, raising one boomerang-blade and swiping in a circle, managing to fire some back at Ghirahim, and scattering the others. Ghirahim seethed, disappearing in a flash of diamonds. Already expecting what he was going to do, Link jumped back, as Ghirahim appeared, blades raised. Not seeing Link anywhere, Ghirahim turned in shock, and was met by Link's foot connecting with his face, knocking him down again. That wasn't enough for Link though, who sliced Ghirahim's side with one of his blades whilst still in the air, spinning Ghirahim over and over, until coming to a stop face-up in the water.

"Enough!" Ghirahim said, spitting water out of his mouth. He slowly got up and winced, obviously feeling the pain from Link's fury filled onslaught. "I'll admit. You bested me there. I fear I may be going… soft…" he moaned, holding his head in one hand." He glared up at Link, his eyes filled with fire and malice. "I'll find you. I must recover, but mark my words. I'll find you when you are least expecting it, and show my true form. I swear, I will drag you down with me, even if it kills me in the process. That…" he shouted, "is a promise!" He hissed once more and vanished, for good.

Link stood there, thinking over what had just gone down. He was getting pretty immune to the threats by now, but he was sure that he had now pushed Ghirahim over the edge. What would happen, he'd have to find out.

"Link!" came a squealing voice, and more splashing. Link looked up to see Ruto and the other Zoras running towards him. "That… that was…"

"Necessary." He growled, still fuming at Ghirahim. "At least Lord Jabu-Jabu…"

"What? What about him?" one of the Zoras asked, glancing over at the guardian fish, who also had watched the whole spectacle, and was unscathed."

"…is unharmed" Link continued, lowering his blades finally. "Ruto, it would seem that Ghirahim was going to possess Lord Jabu-Jabu in order to fight me, assuming that it would take time for me to get from Death Mountain to here. He didn't know about my 'ability' which I was only taught yesterday…"

"Transforming into a Zora?" Ruto asked, still in awe at what she had just seen.

"Nope, teleportation. How do you think I got back to you so quickly to stop you knocking yourself out? Or how I got through the waterfall without moving it?"

The Zoras all just stared at him, completely confused. Link chuckled lightly, reaching for the sides of his face to remove the mask. He found himself holding the mask, staring at the Zora's again, who kept their silence. He was about to laugh again, but then the pain from his gashed sides returned, forcing him to the ground.

Ruto rushed to him, easing him down. "Get a medic!" she shrieked to the other Zoras, who sprang to action, running back down the tunnel.

"Sorry, Ruto…" Link began, wincing.

"About what?"

"For staining the pool…" he said, trying to sit up. This only resulted in the pain increasing tenfold, causing him to lose consciousness.

_A/N: So, our hero is injured. Gravely? Find out next time. Oh, and for those who might question it, putting on the Zora mask changed Link's body, thus meaning the injuries don't affect his other forms. It might not make much sense, but this story works like that. Deal with it._


	13. Rest

Link looked up at Ghirahim, completely at his mercy. He was lying in Hyrule field, with a large crowd watching from behind Ghirahim's barriers. Ghirahim looked different though, completely clad in black, but still with the eerie leer on his face. Laughing, he pressed his blade to Link's throat, and lunged...

Link jolted up, yelling and sweating. This caused ripples of pain from his slit sides, forcing him to collapse back onto his bed… bed? Link glanced from side to side, curious. He was lying in a cream coloured room, in a large bed. There were flowers on a small table by his side, which he guessed were freshly picked. He looked towards the end of his bed, to take in more of where he lay. He saw the Master Sword and his shield leaning against the far wall by the door, meaning that the shield had at least been retrieved after the fight…

Link finally looked down at himself, and realised he was bare-chested, with large bandages covering his whole abdomen. He also noticed that the areas above both his hips were stained red, as if the bandages had not been changed recently…

His whole train of thought was brought to an abrupt halt by a heavily armoured guard rushing into his room, brandishing his lance. When the guard met Link's bemused expression, he lowered his weapon, smiling sheepishly. "Good to see you awake, sir"

"I'm not knighted, but thanks for the concern anyways…" Link tried to joke, but regretted it, feeling more spasms from his abdomen.

"I'll get the doctor, and the princess." The guard cried, turning about.

"Umm… what?" Link called out. "Why is the princess here?"

"Well, this is her home…" the guard chuckled. "You're in the castle infirmary, and under strict instructions to remain in bed. Now, if you'll excuse me…" he continued, walking out of the door quickly, leaving Link on his own again.

Not a minute later, Zelda burst through the door, with Impa close behind. Zelda rushed straight to his side, wrapping herself around him, causing another ripple of pain.

"Link, you're awake! At last!" she exclaimed, tightening her grip.

"Zel…da…" Link hissed. "Pain…"

"Hmm?" she hummed, oblivious to his condition.

"Princess, his injuries?" Impa called out, walking towards her.

"Oh Link! I'm… I'm so sorry! It's just…" she stammered, releasing her vice-like grip on him, causing him to collapse back into his bed, dazed. "You were out for so long…"

"How long?" he whispered, feeling the pain subside.

"Two days." She replied fearfully. "The Zoras sent an urgent message to us, saying that you had been severely injured, and we immediately sent a carriage over to collect your body. You were losing so much blood…"

"But not enough to die from", came fresh voice from the door. They all looked up to see a doctor entering the room, setting down a small bag. "Young man, you got some nasty gashes to your side there, and we've been trying to work out what caused them. Got to be something pretty nasty to do as much damage as they did…"

"How about two demonic blades?" Link wheezed, causing Impa to stare at him in shock.

"Demonic blades?" the doctor and Impa both exclaimed. "What…" Impa began.

"Long and black, almost like rapiers, but curved" Link replied. "Ghirahim was wielding two of them when I got injured, although when I fought him before, he only wielded one."

"Who is this Ghirahim?" the doctor asked, confused.

"I might be able to explain…" Link began.

"Let me, Master…" Fi spoke, emerging from the Master Sword.

"Fi, I believe?" Impa asked, causing everyone else in the room to stare at her. "I've read the legends…"

"You are correct" Fi confirmed. "But to you, your majesty and you, healer, I am the spirit of the Master Sword, and guide to the heroes who need it. Ghirahim is the one who has been causing Master Link to charge around recently, ending him up here. He is an ancient demon, created by the original evil one, as the spirit of his sword. Ghirahim could be considered my equivalent, although he has a more solid form…"

"He has made it clear that he doesn't like me very much," Link stated, drawing in a deep breath. "He said that it was because of all the times the Original hero bested him, causing him unquenchable rage and anger. All of the troubles are aimed at killing me, and not fully aimed at innocent people."

"I take it you heard Death Mountain a couple of days ago?" he asked.

"Oh yes. It was a deafening sound!" Zelda exclaimed. "We were hearing from Nabooru all the way over in the desert about the sound"

"That was me, dealing with one of Ghirahim's, shall we say, creations" Link began.

"Sorry, but I really should check your bandages, Link" the doctor interrupted. "Please continue, although I would advise Princess and Impa, that you look away. This could get ugly."

Link waited for the doctor to start fiddling with his bandages before continuing. "I suppose I'd better start with me warping to the Temple of Time…"

"… and that's when he managed to slice my sides." Link replied calmly, thinking back over what he had just told them. "All in several hours as well…"

"But Ruto said that Ghirahim was gone when she sent the message" Impa said. "You didn't fight him with your injuries, did you?" she looked at Link concerned. "That would have been suicidal"

"I genuinely did think that it could be all over…" Link admitted, causing Zelda to whimper, and draw closer to him. "But as I was trying to leap away from his onslaught, I noticed the Zora mask on the ground. Ghirahim must have slit my satchel as well as my sides, causing it to fall out. I knew it was potentially my only chance, so I just put it on."

"But surely your injuries would have carried through onto your Zora form?" Impa inquired.

"Luckily, the bodies I change into when putting the masks on don't carry wounds over, only my consciousness does, meaning I could fight at full strength, but in Zora form." Link explained, his mind going back to Ghirahim's fury at his transformation. "I was somehow able to deal with Ghirahim as a Zora, electrifying him, and got him to flee to heal. But taking using the masks drains a lot of my energy, and so I only managed to stay conscious a little while afterwards."

"All finished!" the doctor declared, making look down at his freshly cleaned bandages. "Good news, the cuts are not too deep, no organ damage. But no heroics, you need the rest."

"I don't think that's a problem at the moment, seeing how painful it is sitting up" Link replied. "Thank you doctor!"

"After listening to your story, I would recommend staying away from this 'Ghirahim', although it seems clear he won't stay away for too long. Rest well, Link. I'll be back in the morning." With that, he walked out of the door.

"Link, you almost…" Zelda began tearing up.

"Hey, I'm still here, aren't I?" Link tried. "In pain, but alive."

"What amazes me the most is the whole teleportation thing." Impa commented. It takes years of Sheikah practice to even teleport short distances, but you were able to just teleport at will…"

"I think my need to protect the Gorons and Zoras from Ghirahim helped…" Link replied.

"Well, we have received well wish messages from the Dariuna and Ruto, saying they will try and be here as soon as possible, to see how you are getting on…" Impa said, stretching and yawning. "Look at the time; we should all probably get some rest. Especially you, Link. I'll be waiting outside your room, Zel". With that, she stood and walked to the door. She paused at the door, before murmuring, "You've been through so much recently Link. When are you going to get a proper rest?"

"When Ghirahim has gone." Link replied sadly. He looked back up to Impa, but she had already walked on. He turned back to Zelda, who held his hand caringly. "I'll be ok, Zel. I just need rest…"

"Seeing you all bloody and unconscious days ago…" Zelda shuddered, "It really scared me. You promised to be careful, and…"

"Hey, a vengeful demon who happens to want to kill me does not count as me not being careful…" Link began, before being flicked on the forehead.

"You know what I mean…" she smiled, before gently kissing Link's cheek. "Get some rest, Link." With that, she gave him final hug and smile, before rushing off to join Impa.

Left all alone, Link closed his eyes and fell back into a troubled sleep.

_A/N: Link seems to be recovering. Just as well. He's going to need to be fully fit in a few chapters time. Just a warning._

_Anyways, thanks for reading! Leave a review if you want to tell me anything. Till next time!_


	14. A plan

Link spent the next few days recovering in his room, as well as surviving the barrage of visitors he had. The princess and Impa were there daily, spending hours in his room at a time, keeping him company. Dariuna and Ruto made a joint visit, both gushing over how much they owed him.

"I can only imagine what would have happened if that fiend had let the volcano explode…" Dariuna seethed, almost crushing the bed post he was holding. "I knew you'd stop him, but not in the manner that you did! Transforming into a giant…"

"And a Zora so soon after!" Ruto cooed, giving Link another lusty look. "Just how many transformations do you have?" she asked, glancing over his satchel, which still had the deep cuts in it.

"Four." Link replied sleepily. "Well… technically five, but the fifth I'd rather keep secret, as it is very dark and powerful, and only to be used for dire situations…"

"What are they?" they both asked. "Except for the one you won't mention…" Dariuna added.

"Well, you've seen the Giant and Zora forms, but I also have a deku scrub transformation, as well as a Goron…" Link said. "All of them were souls that I healed of their sorrows when they died infront of me. Except for the Deku mask, which was already dead…" Link stopped, his voice dying off.

Ruto and Dariuna both looked at each other. It was a short while before Ruto spoke up. "You've been through so much, but not for your sake. And even here, on your return, you've been thrust back into action to defend people…" she shuddered. "I think you should get some recognition for this…"

"She's right, brother" Dariuna replied in agreement. "You've saved so many countless people, and for what? You've never received any official praise, or anything. We should go about changing that…" He started towards the door, before he was stopped by Link's voice.

"I am flattered, but it can't happen…"

"Why not?" Ruto asked, shocked. "It's about time you got what you've earned…"

"Think. A large party happens whilst a maniacal demon could attack countless people at once. At this current time, it's out of the question." Link sighed bitterly.

"Humph." Dariuna sighed. He looked at Ruto, before back to Link. "We'll have a word with the Princess. Rest easy." With that, he left, with Ruto quick behind him.

Link yawned, leaning back into his bed. His sides had healed considerably, and would probably get out of bed soon, and back to walking around. He hadn't rest easy, knowing that whilst he was lying in bed recovering, Ghirahim was also recovering, and planning his next attack. It was worrying him sick.

Whilst he was moping about this, a small flash of light caught the corner of his eye. He looked over, and was dumbfounded at what he saw. The Master Sword… was floating? He watched, as the blade had now unsheathed itself, and had started swinging in mid-air. His first thought to try and sit up to recover it, but something inside him stopped him from doing so. The Master Sword was slashing the air, almost as if someone was controlling its actions. The movements were so, so precise.

"Fi?" he called out. The Master Sword stopped mid-swing and slowly re-sheathed itself, before Fi came barrelling out of the handle. "Master Link!" she replied in her monotone voice. "I see that you have recovered almost fully. My senses indicate that your body is at 94% operational use, and you should be fully recovered imminently."

"Thanks Fi," he replied warmly, glad he was almost fit again. "Was that you, controlling the Master Sword just now?"

"As the spirit of the sword, I must check how it is operating every now and again when it is in… 'use'." She spoke. "I felt that when you fought Ghirahim before with the Master Sword, it was having less of an impact than it did in the past. I have already told you that you carry the ability to end Ghirahim, but you must realise what it is."

"The giant's mask could crush him…" Link suggested.

"I am afraid that he would just teleport away every time." Fi replied, almost with a tint of regret in her voice. You need a weapon that he could not escape from. Something that you've pushed back…"

Link paled. "You don't mean…"

"I mean many things. Firstly, Ghirahim cannot escape your courage. He has put you to the test, confused you, yet you still kept going. You surprised him, drove him angry. Your courage alone is not enough though. That mask, which I sense…"

"The Fierce Deity…" Link breathed, realising what Fi was getting at. "The energy beams…"

"I have sensed the power of the Fierce Deity" Fi replied. "I have seen your memories as you have slept, if you'll forgive me Master…"

Link realised that she was apologising for reading his thoughts without asking, but he dismissed her apologies. "Continue" he urged.

"Of course, Master. If you use the power of the mask, Ghirahim may be able to flee from your form, and the sword, but not the energy of the beams, as they will follow the evil within him, hunting him down. They will follow if he teleports, use this to your advantage."

"How do you know this?" Link asked.

"Your memories." She replied. "I saw you fighting Majora as the Fierce Deity, and she could not escape the beams. Nothing could escape those beams, as to my suggestion."

"That would make sense…" Link commented, seeing as how the Master Sword alone can't defeat him."

"Maybe not alone anymore, but maybe in conjunction with the Fierce Deity, it could be done…" Fi said. "Weakening him with the energy beams from the Fierce Deity's sword, and striking him with it, whilst striking with the Master Sword through his chest at the same time…"

"There's a problem there." Link said glumly. "Whilst I wear the Mask, I can only use the Deity's sword, not the Master Sword…"

"Were you not watching earlier?" Fi asked. "You saw I can control the Master Sword just as easily as you can, and why should I not? I am its spirit after all…"

"So you are suggesting me lowering the Master Sword for you to take control if I encounter Ghirahim?" Link asked, bewildered. "Isn't that slightly risky? Almost a submission?"

"I am just suggesting being ready…" Fi replied, "although a little 'private practise' might help, if you get what I mean…"

Link chuckled lightly, no longer feeling any pain from his sides. "I'll ask for a 'private' training room tomorrow, but won't use the mask."

"Understood Master", Fi replied, pausing. "I have watched you and my previous master fight so many times, now I am part of the action. I never thought it would come down to this…"

With that, she returned to the Master Sword. Link sighed lightly. He would ask for a training room with dummy tomorrow. A plan was hatched.

_A/N: So, you might think this is ending soon. Don't worry. There is still more to go. That's something, right?_


	15. Training

Link woke the next with morning peacefully, thanking the goddesses that he did not have the nightmare again. He looked around himself before hauling himself out of the bed, and noticed a green tunic hanging up on the door. Puzzled, he walked over to it, stretching his legs on the way. He caught sight of a small note pinned onto the tunic, and read it.

"Dear Link,

This is a present from all of us, as part of our thanks for everything you have done. Try not to destroy this one!

Zelda, Impa, Ruto and Dariuna."

Link smiled. He had forgotten that his normal tunic had been sliced by the giant guay a few days ago, so he was thankful for the new sturdy tunic. He carefully got changed out of the clothes he had been wearing whilst healing, and into the new tunic, chain mail and all. After fastening his boots, he strapped the Master Sword and Hylian shield to his back. Doing this, he felt the gaping hole in his satchel from Ghirahim's blades. "I'll have to go down to the market to get a new one…" Link thought, before walking out of the door.

Walking out, he nearly collided with the king, who seemed to be walking straight to his door.

"Oh your Majesty!" Link cried, bowing. "Forgive me, I wasn't looking!"

The king looked at him and laughed. "Come now, Link. I was just coming to check on you, as I hadn't found time to see you whilst you were recovering. I felt guilty about leaving it this long, but it seems that you have recovered!"

"Thank you for your concern, your Majesty" Link smiled. "I was just about to head to the dining room to see if there was any breakfast left, before heading to the market to replace my satchel…"

"Splendid!" The king said. "I have not eaten yet myself." Raising an eyebrow, he asked "Care to join me? And a for the goddesses sake, call me Daphnes. We've known each other for long enough!"

"As you wish, Daphnes!" Link replied cheerfully.

"And that was when I collapsed. Next thing I knew, I was in bed here…" Link finished, looking at Dahnes, who was still eating his cucco eggs.

"Quite a tale, Link." Daphnes commented. "I'd heard the explosion from Death Mountain, and was preparing for emergency evacuations of Kakariko, before Dariuna sent a message over saying that you had dealt with it. You saved a great many people, Link. We need to commend you…"

Link sighed, drawing the King's attention. "A problem?"

"Yes, the Princess and others have already suggested this. I am not against the idea, but having a celebration whilst a maniacal demon is skulking around could go horribly wrong. I am thinking about all the innocent people that could get injured. I already stopped a volcano from destroying them; I couldn't risk destroying them again…"

Daphnes looked to protest, but fell silent. "So wise, Link. Always thinking about the citizens, you could make a great ruler…"

Before he could continue any further, Dahnes was interrupted by the arrival of Zelda and Impa, anxious to see Link up and about.

"Link? How do you feel?" Impa asked, as Zelda just scooted up to him.

"Better. I've managed to eat something, and was planning on going down to market to get a new satchel, as mine is well, slashed to bits." Link said. "Hey, thanks for the tunic, I'd forgotten that my old one was half destroyed but multiple things. It was new as well…"

"Well, you're welcome!" Zelda smiled sweetly.

"I was also wondering if I could use a training dummy later." Link queried. "If Ghirahim lives up to his threats, which he usually does, I'll need all the practice I can use."

"Don't push yourself too hard…" Impa murmured. "Your sides must still hurt a bit…"

"They've basically healed." Link responded. He looked outside and saw the sun's position. "I'd probably best get to market if I am to go…" he said, standing up.

"Take care!" they all called out, as he started walking out of the room.

"Link?" Daphnes called out, catching Link's attention. "I'll tell the guards that you will use one of their training dummies later. Just seek out Captain Samuel at the castle doors. Big tall fellow, you'll recognise him…"

"Thank you, Daphnes!" Link called out, before disappearing.

An hour later, Link made his way back to the castle gates, new satchel on his back. He had been recognized as the slayer of the guay, and had been swarmed with admirers, all crushing to be seen with him. He'd smiled at them and greeted them, although wishing that he could have some peace. He had found a stall selling satchels, and when he said that he wanted to buy one he picked out, the keeper didn't want him to pay, saying that he'd already paid, by being a hero. Link had kindly refused this offer and paid in full, walking away before he could be stopped again. Ah, the life of a hero…

Link walked up to the castle doors and asked one of the guards, "Can you tell me where Captain Samuel is? I am using one of the training dummies…"

"Ah yes, Mr Link." The guard replied. "He is just inside, waiting outside the door to the training courtyard."

"Thank you." Link replied, hurrying inside, finding the captain waiting by a door. "Captain Samuel?"

"Ah, good to see you Link!" the captain replied, straightening. "His majesty has already informed me about the situation. Would you prefer a more private training room, or are you okay training where the normal soldiers train? They might gawk at you, but I'm sure you are used to it?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Only too well." Link laughed. "No, I don't want to cause a fuss. Just take me to the normal training area…"

"As you wish" the captain replied cheerfully, leading Link through the door. "Oh, I thought you might want to use a training sword, just so your current sword doesn't completely destroy the dummy…" he said, handing Link a training sword.

"Thanks!" Link said, as they entered a courtyard where soldiers were practicing in the far corner. He walked over one of the training dummies, and unsheathed the Master Sword, as if to put it down.

"You there Fi?" he whispered to its hilt, trying not to draw attention.

"Always, Master" came her voice.

"Since there are other soldiers here, maybe don't fully attack the dummy for practice. I'll shout 'NOW'. At this, rise and attack the dummy quickly."

"Understood" came her voice again.

Link set the Master Sword down on the ground, held his shield, and started attacking the dummy.

Out on Hyrule field, Ghirahim materialised. He had reformed back to his normal, pure self, cape and gloves intact. A demon had look his best, did he not? He sighed in pleasure, and glanced towards the unknowing town walls. "Time to strike more fear into the hearts of the mortals…" he giggled, and summoned his blade. With a mighty swing and shout, he summoned a great pool of darkness, which started spreading into a huge rectangle. Slowly it began pulsing, and a shape of what seemed to be a giant armoured horse began to rise up. "Have fun, earth-children!" Ghirahim laughed at no-one. "Let's see if the hero is quick enough or if he has recovered…" With this, he pitched his head and began cackling madly.

A large crowd had gathered in a semi-circle around Link, whispering in awe. With anoter beastly roar, Link lunged at the dummy. He stopped himself before he hit, launching into a spinning attack, before swiping with great power in the opposite direction to the spin attack. This uprooted the dummy, sending it flying away from him. With another shout, Link jumped up, delivering a final blow to the dummy's chest, piercing straight through its chest, even though the practice sword was made of wood, and the dummy partly made of metal. Growling, he ripped the sword out of the chest whilst flipping backwards. This caused an ovation from the crowd, which made Link look up. He hadn't even been aware that he had an audience, so he allowed himself to breathe before smiling sheepishly. He looked back down at the dummy, which had been pristine beforehand, and was now completely gashed and gored to pieces.

"Sorry about uh, distracting you…" he laughed nervously, before the captain walked up.

"That men, is how you finish an enemy!" he laughed, clapping Link hard on the shoulder. "I've never seen such fury in attacks, yet you aren't even sweating!" he said in awe.

"I had a lot of pent up anger from the past week…" Link started, before realising that Zelda, Impa and Daphnes had been watching as well. They too were staring at him, eyes wide. Before he could call up to them, a young guard came clambering into the courtyard.

"Sir, problem… Hyrule field…" he gasped, clutching his side.

"What?" Link asked. "What about Hyrule field?"

"Dark shape on… ground… Pale person… laughing…" the guard uttered. This information caused Link to pale.

"Oh no, no!" he shouted, clutching his face. "Not already!" he looked up and bolted for the door.

"Link!" the royal family called after him, but he didn't stop.

He ran all the way out of the castle, and through the market. He drew all the attention of all in the market square, causing some of them to start panicking. If their hero was running like that…"

"Guards!" Link shouted as he ran past the guards at the drawbridge, who were staring at the scene unfolding on the field. "Raise the bridge, make sure nobody enters or leaves!" He ran over the bridge as it started to raise, unsheathing the Master Sword and running towards Ghirahim, who leered at him as he approached.

"Welcome, hero!" he sneered. "I see you are still among the living. You are just in time!"

"For what?" Link growled, threatening the Master Sword.

"To meet my new friend!" Ghirahim laughed, as the pulsing armoured horse expanded, towering above Link, almost as much as Goht did.

The horse let out a mechanical bellow, and craned down so that it was facing straight at Link. It then charged straight at him, clipping his side and knocking him over. Link stopped himself, and glared at Ghirahim. "Aren't you going after it?" Ghirahim cackled. "How are you going to keep up with such a monster?" he sneered.

Link said nothing, but knew what he had to do. Quickly, he reached into his satchel, and retrieved the Goron Mask. Steadying himself, he put it on.

_A/N: The next boss is influenced quite a bit from Goht, (if you couldn't tell). If anybody wants to come up with names for the guay, dodongo and this creature, feel free. I won't put them in the story, (for continuity reasons) but it would be nice to know someone reads these little bits at the end…_

_ Anyways, thanks for reading! Until next time!_


	16. Gorons and Horses

Link felt a familiar sensation, a sense of his muscles hardening, his skin turning to stone. The memories came flooding back too; Snowhead temple, Goht… all of Darmani's fears and concerns…

Another mechanical roar brought him back to his sense. Before the armoured horse could hit him again, he had already crouched down, letting the armoured hoof deflect off his stony hide.

"Leave him in your wake!" Ghirahim commanded the horse. "Destroy what you please of this miserable Hyrule!"

As if obeying a master, the horse galloped off, leaving Ghirahim and Link behind.

"Oh, but Gorons move so slowly!" Ghirahim leered. "What about all the destruction my creation will inflict? How are you going to stop it this time?"

"I've done this before." Link growled, causing Ghirahim to frown concernedly. Before he could get a response though, Link curled up and rolled straight at Ghirahim, forcing him to teleport. He could hear him cursing, but paid no attention. He curved round, speeding after the demon horse.

Link was could travel faster whilst rolling than the horse could, so he soon caught up it. Sensing it had a follower, the horse starting digging its hooves deeper into the earth, trying to shake him off. Link was persistent though, and dodged all the loose earth and gravel that was flying at him. He suddenly veered left, catching the beast off-guard. Thinking it had lost him, it straightened up, aiming straight for the only visible target, LonLon ranch. However, its balance was destroyed by Link smashing into its back left leg, his spikes severing the lower leg from the rest of the body. Bellowing, it tried jumping sideways to knock Link away. Without the leg though, it simply toppled over onto its side, leaving its belly open to attack. An invitation Link couldn't resist.

Storming in, Link shunted his sharpened spikes into the beast, causing it to roar in pain. He wasted no time in unfurling himself and laid into it with his fierce goron punches. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Malon and Talon run out of the ranch gates to see what was going on, but on seeing him lay into the beast, they wisely backed up into the ranch.

Whilst distracted, Ghirahim appeared beside the horse, clicking his fingers and then disappearing again. The severed horse's leg reformed and it was off again, kicking Link square in the chest. Groaning, he curled up and set off again. The horse changed its tactic, now running in circles around the ranch. After chasing after it meaninglessly without catching up to it, Link changed directions, in hope of surprising it. As he rounded the corner, he came face to face with the beast, still charging at full canter.

Link was flung several metres through the air, landing face down in mud. He recovered, wondering what had happened, since he hadn't physically collided with the horse…

Just like that it hit him. Literally. Another blast of energy came from the horses head, blasting Link further away from the ranch. Groaning with pain, he felt the earth beneath him tremble even more than it already was, and knew that the beast was coming in for a kill shot. Somehow, he managed to force himself away from where he had landed, just as the horses jaw came down to crunch at him. His sudden disappearance startled the horse as its momentum forced it on, burying the bottom half of its head in the ground, unable to pull out. Link's head cleared and he laid in with more anger filled punches, cracking the armour on the horses head. Link saw a flash of red from its forehead and realised that was where the dark magic was emanating from. But as a Goron he couldn't jump up to attack it the spot. He was about to take the Goron mask off to start attacking it with the Master Sword, when the Horse managed to finally pull its head out, having sustained a lot of damage from Link's onslaught.

Infuriatingly, Ghirahim appeared again, and clicked his fingers, fixing the horses armour again. He leered at Link this time and vanished again. Once again, the horse changed tactics, deciding to just charge at Link over and over again in an attempt to trample him. Link knew that his Goron form couldn't do much against relentless charging, so he managed to get a fair distance from the beast, and took of the mask.

Feeling his Hylian body take control again, Link looked up and saw the Horse begin charging at him. Snarling, he withdrew the Master Sword and shouted, "Fi, get ready!" Although he heard no response, the Master began to hum more than usual, so he guessed she understood.

Looking up again, he saw the horse lower its head in a second attempt to crush him in its jaws. Waiting for the beast to get a few feet away, Link roared and flipped backwards. He threw the Master Sword upwards and away from him. Whilst the sword was flipping away, glinting in the late afternoon sun, Link withdrew his bow and fire arrows. He also withdrew a bomb, and stuck it onto the arrow. Charging the arrow up, he landed and fired at where he had seen the red flash.

Being so close, Link was thrust back from the explosion, which sent the horse reeling backwards. Landing, he quickly looked around, and didn't see the Master Sword anywhere. He heard another squeal of pain, and his eyes shot up to the horse's forehead. The red diamond was now exposed, and the Master Sword was slashing and stabbing at the point. Distracted by its head, the horses limbs were frantically trying to take it away from the sword. However, Link wasn't going to let that happen.

He withdrew more arrows and more bombs, impaling each bomb with an arrow. Aiming for the top of the horse's legs, he let loose the arrows. Each arrow hit a different joint, blowing each leg completely off. The horse, now legless, crashed to the floor, squealing in pain. Link, not wanting to give Ghirahim a chance to fix the horse again, charged towards the head. Sensing him nearby, Fi stopped her onslaught, and levitated the sword, so that Link could easily grab it. Link leapt up off the horse's muzzle, grabbing the Master Sword in one hand. Somersaulting, he raised the Master Sword up, charging a skyward strike. Facing downwards, he drew both hands onto the handle and shouted, plunging the blade through the diamond.

It seemed like the world had stopped for that moment, as Link kept the blade in the horses head. He felt that horse reel in pain, and withdrew the Master Sword from its head and jumped away from the horse. The horse started convulsing with a pained bellow, before stiffening and shrinking down. Expecting it to shrink and vanish, Link was shocked to see it stop at about horse height, Epona's height… "You wouldn't…" Link whispered, paling.

Epona collapsed onto one side, somehow her legs still attached. Her head was bleeding profusely, and had a pained expression in her eyes. The red diamond was gone, but that didn't matter to Link. All that mattered was Epona. He crumpled, cradling her head in his lap, sobbing onto her mane. He felt her snuffle his hands, her hot breath on his arms, and then no more.

"NO. NOO!" He yelled, knowing that she had gone. Bawling, he stroked her main, remembering all that they had been through; Meeting at the ranch, their adventures through Termina…

His grief was interrupted by an all too familiar sound behind him. Link didn't turn his head, but knew who it was. He didn't even react when Ghirahim rested his pale hands on Link's shoulders, and whispered "Did that hurt? I think I've broken you now…" He reeled away, cackling.

Link slowly stood up seething. He saw Malon and Talon in the distance, Malon's eyes streaming and Talon cradling her, as if she were to faint again. He looked around, tears falling and moving down his face so he tasted their saltiness. He started shaking, and an infuriated roar erupted from him. He spun round, slashing at Ghirahim. Ghirahim had been distracted, so was caught off guard, and was thrown off his feet from Link's rage-filled swing. Ghirahim stood up, laughing. "Angry? Per chance?"

"LIKE YOU'D UNDERSTAND YOU BASTARD!" Link yelled, baring his teeth. "YOU JUST MADE ME KILL MY…"

"You know nothing of anger!" Ghirahim hissed, but only got speared by Link in the process, whose blue eyes had seemingly changed to red from his anger. Ghirahim picked himself up and snarled at Link. "Say whatever you want. Our next encounter will be the last, as this land makes me sick. With no hero around, I will make it into my own realm, creating a world of true beauty and pureness!" He hissed, his smile slowly returning. "And just remember until then. You killed your pathetic horse." Laughing, he clicked his fingers, disappearing.

_A/N: EPONA! NOO! _

_Go ahead and tell me how much of an evil bastard I am in reviews :) Or how much Ghirahim is. I'm not fussy._


	17. Not your fault

Link stood, staring daggers at where Ghirahim had just disappeared. He heard slow footsteps behind him, but didn't move. He was in too much grief and anger. He didn't react immediately when Malon called out to him.

"Link?" she called fearfully. "It's not your fault…"

Link turned slowly, his fiery eyes dimming. "Just tell me one thing. Did you see her get corrupted?"

"No." she sighed, tears running down her cheeks. "I couldn't find her earlier, so I thought she had run off to you…"

Link said nothing. He gazed sadly at Epona's lifeless body and sighed. Sniffing back tears, he crouched down, stroking her mane. After a short while, Malon joined him, failing to hold back her grief.

"We've been through so much…" Link choked. "Termina, returning to Hyrule, back to Termina… All of my adventures, Epona has been there, always by my side. And now, she's, she's…" he tried, before breaking down, sobbing onto Epona's head. Malon looked like she would do the same at any instant, so he held her close to him, clutching her in a tight but sad embrace.

Soon, Link realised that he would have to move Epona's body out of the field, so that she wouldn't be eaten by wolfos or anything worse. Releasing his grip on Malon, he spoke. "Mal, I'm going to move her. I don't want any Wolfos to eat her…"

Malon looked up with anger in her eyes. How could he even talk about something like that? But she softened, realising that it had to be done.

"Ok, Link." She whispered. "Are you going to bury her?"

Link thought. "No." he replied. "Epona was always free, and so I want to burn her, so her ashes and soul can be carried by the wind onto further adventure…"

Malon nodded in agreement. "You aren't going to carry her, are you?" she asked.

"Could you get a wagon?" he responded. "So we can put her on it, and then wait until I've finished the pyre…" He looked down again, more tears forming.

Malon nodded again, scurrying back into the ranch. A few minutes later she returned with Talon, leading a horse-drawn wagon that was big enough for Epona. Once close to Link, Talon jumped off, and helped Link haul Epona's lifeless body onto the wagon.

"Link, Malon told me your wish to burn her…" Talon began, smiling reassuringly at Link. "We have plenty of wood, as you should know, but we also got some small stones you could use to circle the pyre…"

"Thanks Talon." Link replied, sighing bitterly.

"Oh, and I've never seen any finer action than what I saw you just do." Talon said. "The way you just charged in, not giving a care for your own health… It's remarkable."

"Not sure everybody I know would agree with that…" Link sarcastically responded, glancing over at Malon, who was gently brushing Epona's mane.

Silently, they continued up the slope to the ranch. They entered the coral and stopped the wagon, letting Link get out and find the stones and wood. Shortly, he had arranged the stone in a neat circle, and began filling in the wood pile. Soon, there was a decent pile of wood, and Link looked sadly up at the wagon. "Rather now than later…"

Talon grimaced and nodded. Carefully, the two of them lowered Epona off of the wagon and onto the pyre. Looking sadly at his horse, he looked around to Malon and Talon, both suppressing tears.

"If you want to say goodbye, I'd do it now…" he said, his own sorrow evident in his voice.

Malon went first, lightly playing with Epona's mane whilst crying into her shoulder. "You are at peace now, no more deadly action. Time for a long rest…" she whispered, before gently kissing Epona's muzzle. She stood and backed off, allowing Talon to have his own brief farewell.

When it came to Link, he didn't know what to say or do. His partner of many years was now gone, all thanks to Ghirahim. Soon, he found the right words. "Thank you, Epona. Thank you for always carrying me into action, thank you for being there as a constant companion and friend. You didn't go out as you should have, but I promise…" he stopped and withdrew a small knife from his satchel. Standing over Epona, he cut lightly into his fist, dropping blood over Epona's body. "I promise on my blood that I will get revenge for you, what you rightly deserve. Ghirahim will not get away from my fury for this, and I will make him sorely pay for this outrage."

Wiping his bleeding hand on the green grass, he rummaged in his satchel, and withdrew his Ocarina. He put it to his lips, and for the final time, played Epona's song. Halfway through, he heard singing behind him, and was glad that Malon had joined in. After several verses, he slowed down, bringing the song to an end. Putting the ocarina away, he knelt down one last time, stroking between her ears.

"Farewell, old friend."

With this, Link took several steps back, and motioned for Talon and Malon to do the same. Breathing steadily, he withdrew his bow and fire arrows. He aimed carefully at the wood in front of Epona's body, breathed out, and fired. The entire pyre was set alight in bright red flames, engulfing the whole of Epona's body. Gently sighing, Link looked at the remains of his faithful horse for the final time, and turned around, facing the entrance to the corral and the ranch. He swiftly nodded gently to Malon and Talon, and then focused on the slope leading up to the castle. "Goodbye, Epona." He sighed, before vanishing.

Link's feet met hard stone, meaning he was on the path to the castle. Walking slowly, he passed the guards outside the castle gates, who just saluted and let him enter. Inside the hall, he meandered to the throne room, where he was met by Impa, a concerned look on her face.

"Link! I'm so glad you're alright! We'd heard nothing after you bolted off earlier…" she paused, noticing the pained look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I think it would be better if I chatted to the princess as well as you…" he sighed. "I've been through a lot, and thinking about would only make me worse."

Impa's eyes widened, but nodded her head in the door's direction. "She's inside, let's go in."

Solemnly, Link pushed on the room's door, and slowly opened it. The throne room was much brighter than the corridor outside, so Link had to squint his eyes to get accustomed to it. However, it wasn't long before Zelda came barrelling up to him, her eyes wide.

"Oh Link!" she cried, "what happened? Your hand…" she whispered. Link looked at the hand he had cut, which was still sore, but not bleeding profusely. "Did he do that?" she hissed, referring to Ghirahim.

"No, that was myself…" Link replied.

"What?" both Impa and Zelda replied. "Why would you do that?"

"Because of what happened on the field." Link replied, his eyes starting to water again, thinking back on the events.

"Link, you're crying!" Zelda gasped, pulling him into a tight hug. "What on earth happened?"

"Ghirahim happened." He hissed. "He summoned a giant armoured horse that seemed set to destroying everything in its path. I managed to stop it eventually, taking a few hits and knocks, but the real pain came after defeating it."

"Up until now, Ghirahim had cursed ordinary creatures to fight me, the guay and the dodongo specifically, but now, he hit a low blow." He steadied himself. "He cursed Epona"

"WHAT?" they both shrieked, causing all the maids in the room to drop what they were carrying and stare at them. "Is she alright?" Zelda asked. This caused Link to start sniffing and gulping.

"I finished the armoured hose off, but in the process of destroying the diamond that caused the curse, Ghirahim forced me to, to… " he gasped, more tears flowing. "He forced me to kill Epona."

Impa and Zelda's mouths dropped open. "How could he…" Zelda whispered, starting to shake angrily.

"He kidnapped Epona earlier in the day it seems," Link continued. "Malon thought that I had signalled her, since she couldn't find Epona at the ranch. Once kidnapping her, he must have possessed her…"

"That is truly evil." Impa hissed, stroking her own blades that hung from her back.

"After this, and after he had left, Talon and I got Epona up into the ranch, and burned her, so her spirit could remain free… It is what she would have wanted." Link replied, almost breaking down again. "Before doing so, I vowed on my own blood that I would avenge her. That's why my hand is cut; it's from me cutting it."

"Oh Link" Zelda sighed, pulling him into another tight hug. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Just, just let me sleep." Link sighed. "Right now, I'm still too full of grief. But tomorrow," he paused. "Tomorrow, I must think about when and where Ghirahim will turn up. It will be our last encounter. We've both sworn it."

Zelda released her hold on him, eyeing him tearfully. "Understood. You know where your normal room is, just don't beat yourself up about this. Ghirahim forced you into doing this, don't be so harsh on yourself. It's what he wants"

Link said nothing. He just turned and started walking to his room. "Thank you." He whispered softly, before continuing out of the throne room. He trudged slowly to his room, and entered. Slowly but surely, he forced himself over to the bed, and without any effort, dropped straight onto it, and into a dreamless sleep.

_A/N: So many feels :(_

_Reviews always appreciated._

_Until next time._


	18. No time spared

Ghirahim stood in on the peak of a hill in Hyrule field, observing the strong walls of Castletown. The town itself seemed to glow in the moonlight, giving it a sense of self-importance. Ghirahim's mouth was twisted into his signature smirk and he thought" Oh Hyrule, how you have produced life that has irritated me so, I shall never understand. It seems the hero and I have come to an impasse, shall we say…"

He stopped his train of thought, and snapped his fingers. The ground surrounding him started to tremble slightly, then more and more, until it started moving. Upwards. Bony hands emerged themselves from the cold ground, and pulled their submerged bodies upwards. Stalfos, hundreds of them, all raring to go and heartless as ever. Ghirahim sighed with pleasure, even though he was standing in front of them, and hadn't seen them. With another click, he summoned his black blade, but paused. He realised he could inflict more insults on the hero by using his own weapon against him…

Chuckling at his realisation, Ghirahim dissolved his normal blade and summoned the blade he had cursed, Link's blade from Termina. Slowly licking the blade, he snapped his fingers again. There was silence at first, but then the tremors started again. This time, Moblins started emerging from the treeline behind him. Ghirahim had summoned several thousand moblins, all swinging their spiked clubs. They dumbly around the Stalfos, who looked as if they the captains of an army, with Ghirahim as their glorious general.

Without turning around, Ghirahim addressed them, speaking clearly and coldy. "Minions, you are to do my bidding, and my bidding only. We will advance on the pathetic town in the castle, and will draw the 'hero' out of the town. Once we have done this, you are free to wreak havoc on the miserable inhabitants of the town, but you will not touch the hero himself. He is mine…" His eyes flared at that last statement. Brushing his hand through his hair vainly, he continued, "I do not care if you get killed, or end up on the end of a sword, be it his or mine. If you get in my way, you will become a projectile for the hero, although I doubt you will do any harm. But enough talk, we march." With that, he slowly advanced down the hill, his army following, torches that were being carried by Moblins lighting the way. Ghirahim didn't care if the guards noticed him. He wanted Link. He wanted him pleading for his life, at the mercy of his weapons. No matter what it would take.

Alarm bells started chiming out over Castletown, waking slumbering citizens and forcing them into a state of panic. They hurriedly gathered their possessions and families, rushing out into the cold bite of the night air. They were met by hundreds of royal guards, rushing down from the barracks by the castle, all brandishing weapons and shouting at the citizens to move up to the castle for their own safety. In truth, the guards were just as confused and unnerved as the citizens were; what was going on?

Link was woken abruptly, hearing rushed footsteps and the clinking of armour whizzing past his door. Subconsciously, he knew the cause of this; Ghirahim. Bolting up, he hurriedly strapped the Master Sword and Hylian shield to his back. Pausing, he wondered if he was missing anything else, then remembered. If this was Ghirahim, he had pledged to kill Link, and Link had pledged to avenge Epona, so it would all have to end here and now. Link reached into his satchel, and reached deep into its depths. His hands closed around it, the item he had refused to use for all this time, The Fierce Deity's Mask. He withdrew it, and looked at the mask, tilting it all around. He could sense the power emanating from within, and knew that even though it was great, too much for mere mortals, he would have to dip into its power. Gazing over his left shoulder, he whispered, "Ready Fi?"

"Always, Master…" came her ethereal reply. Link nodded, and left his room. He glanced both ways down the corridor. Whoever had been running past had now long gone. Link sighed, braced himself, and charged off, in the direction of the Castle doors, and into Castletown.

He met no one on his way down to the town market; all the citizens had already been evacuated away under the protection of some guards, so the place seemed empty and desolate without the multitude of people that usually thronged there. He carried on, down the main road in Castletown, to the town gates. He slowed down, seeing the large group of armed soldiers, on the street and up on the walls. He also caught sight of Zelda and Impa there, both armoured up. Quietly, Linked crouched in a dark corner, and visualised himself behind the two of them. Silently, he found himself crouching directly behind them, neither of them noticing he had arrived. Zelda was shouting out over the walls. "And what do you want here?"

Link heard an all too familiar voice come dancing back, curdling his blood. "Now, now Princess, that is not the way to handle negotiation, is it?" Ghirahim laughed.

"What negotiations?" Impa hissed.

"QUIET, YOU GODDESS SERVING DOG!" Ghirahim roared, causing Impa and Zelda to turn bright red in anger.

"What did you say?" Impa shouted.

"Oh forgive me; I am being profusely uncivil, aren't I?" Ghirahim sighed, his eyes smiling back up at them. "All I demand is that you hand over the Hero of Time, or I destroy your little town and castle, and install my own reign over this land."

Impa and Zelda paled, looking at each other. "Impa?" Zelda whispered, glancing at the sheikah.

"We do not cave into such demands…" Impa replied flatly. "Neither option is acceptable, so my gut says fight them, but without Link, I'm not sure we can survive against their numbers…"

Zelda took all of this in, tears beginning to roll down her face. Stoically, she wiped the tears from her eyes, and leaned over the walls again. "We do not accept." She shouted.

Ghirahim sighed, and cackled. "Your decision. A poor one, though." He snapped his head up. "VERY WELL!"

Link could take no more. "HOLD UP!" He shouted, stunning Impa and Zelda, who turned round to him.

"What are you doing here?" Zelda asked, "I thought you were recovering…"

"While this lunatic wields an army, threatening to destroy this land?" Link huffed. "I think not."

"So, the hero appears!" Ghirahim laughed, leering at him. "Gotten over your horse yet? I don't see why you rode her; she seemed too useless to do anything…"

Link's said nothing, not giving him any purchase. His words had stung, but he would get vengeance. "Lower the gates!" he shouted, aiming his command at the guards. "This is between me, and Ghirahim."

"Don't" Zelda whined, throwing herself against him. "You know what he is capable of, and you are still in grief…"

"It only adds to my anger…" Link replied flatly. He softened, looking at the pained expression in her eyes. Not knowing whether he would ever get the chance again, he lifted her head up, so she was looking right into his eyes. "Plus, I know what I'm fighting for", before kissing her passionately. She was shocked, but quickly gave in, wrapping her arms around his head passionately. It only lasted a few seconds, before Link broke away sadly. Gazing into her eyes, he whispered, "I know what I'm fighting for…" With that he turned to jump down to the area in front of the gates. He was stopped by Impa, calling out. "May the goddesses be with you Link." Link smiled briefly, before jumping down.

Once down, he signalled the men in charge of the gates, who slowly lowered the gate, inch by inch. A few guards behind him murmured, "Good luck, Sir." Without turning, he replied, "Thank you. Whether I live or not, protect Hyrule and its monarchy with your lives. This could end any way." With that, the drawbridge was fully lowered, and Link stepped out onto it.

Link saw the massed army of Stalfos and Moblins, flickering threateningly in the light of the torches and moon. A few Moblins got too eager, and charged straight at him. Link swiftly unsheathed the Master Sword, and sliced horizontally, sending the creatures flying back, where they faded and dissolved back into the ground. Glaring at the rest of them, he continued, until he reached the earth of Hyrule field. He raised his sword again, but this time, he signalled for the drawbridge to be raised. It took a second, but the gate began to rise, leaving Link stranded, in the middle of the army.

The army parted, and Ghirahim slowly walked forward, his irritating grin never dimming. "I thought you might not have recovered. I did pain you greatly today…"

Link said nothing, only bringing the Master Sword down threatening, inches from Ghirahim.

Ghirahim just smiled. "Want to see what I brought? No? It doesn't matter; you were going to find out anyway…" He snapped his fingers, revealing Link's corrupted blade, and pointed it at Link. Again, Link didn't react, only deepening his scowl at Ghirahim.

"Does it worry you?" Ghirahim taunted. "What do you feel? Anger? Sadness? Jealousness at my looks?"

"The only thing I feel is relief…" Link began, staring at Ghirahim. "Relief that soon, this world won't have to deal with scum like you."

"Oh, the hero knows some tough words…" Ghirahim giggled, slurping his tongue. "Speaking of tough, how about I toughen up. I'll be right back, I'm sure you'll be able to hear me, as I transform into my most pure form. But whether you'll survive against my minions, well, that is a different matter."

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, creating an enormous wall of orange diamonds, completely encompassing Link and Ghirahim's army. Link noticed black diamonds start appearing under Ghirahim's feet, starting to work their way up. Ghirahim smiled, and teleported outside the walls. He crouched down, and started groaning. The black diamonds surrounded him and surged up, creating a circle of black, pulsing diamonds. Soon they died down, revealing Ghirahim, clad completely in black.

"My, my. " He murmured. "I haven't been this angry since, well since my last encounter with a hero. But can you defeat this army first?" He taunted, slurping his tongue again. "You sure you have enough power with that sword? Enough to get to me?"

Link knew it was time. He lifted the Master Sword up, and spun it around, aiming downwards. He plunged the sacred blade into the ground and walked backwards from it. He heard a great gasp from the town walls, including a certain female scream of "Are you crazy?"

"Well, well. Giving up? Or another surprise?" Ghirahim leered, signalling for the army to advance. The stalfos and Moblins obliged, charging forwards. Link stood his ground, glaring at them. He reached down, and pulled up the Fierce Deity's Mask. Steadying himself, he forced it on his face.

_A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Finale time approaching. And believe me; you are not going to want to miss the next chapter. I think writing it is going to be a lot of fun._

_Anyways, keep the reviews coming, and I'll see you again in a few days. Over and out. _


	19. A godly clash

Link was greeted by a blinding white light. It surrounded him, and he sighed, remembering this the most, out of all transformations. In the distance, a shrouded figure stood. Slowly, Link walked towards the figure, who stood two heads taller than he did. The figure was facing the opposite direction to Link, and as Link approached, he spoke, without turning round.

"So, you require me again…" It murmured icily, its voice unfriendly and unwelcoming.

"Yes." Link said solemnly, all too aware.

"I thought you understood my power." The figure replied, its tone unchanging. "The time you used me to defeat Majora. You alone understood my power, and vowed not to use it, unless in a dire situation. Is this that situation?"

"An ancient Demon, threatening to take control of my homeland…" Link spoke warily, never taking his eyes off the figure. "The same demon also swore vengeance on my ancestor, and has threatened the lives of many innocent people I desire to protect."

"Killing to save the life of others…" the figure stated. "A contradiction, is it not?"

"Depends on the people…" Link replied.

The figure was silent. There was a tense pause as neither Link nor the figure spoke. Eventually, the figure spoke up.

"You have become wiser over the years, since your battles in Termina…" the figure spoke. "And braver, but your courage has not changed. It is still as unwavering as ever. Treasure that. Treasure it and never let it go. If only I'd had the same courage as you…" The figure paused, lowering its head. "Then I'd never be in this state. My power could never be at risk of being abused by anyone, and I could rest, rather than stuck in this state."

Link said nothing, feeling pity for the figure. He had thought all those years ago that it had no soul, no feelings. Yet here it was, pouring its heart out. "Can you help me?"

The figure sighed. "I will. I sense the pride in your heart, your determination to protect that which you care about. I sense anger, but justified anger. Don't let it consume you, as it did to me."

Link sighed, relief flowing through him. The light started fading, and he felt himself returning to the moment. Before he went, the figure spoke one last time. "I'll help you, as long as you help me, after this is all over…"

All those standing on the castle walls all held the same expression of horror and fear. The Moblins and Stalfos were charging at Link, with Ghirahim's laughter reverberating around them. Link was still stationary, his hands holding the mask to his face. The monsters leapt, swinging their swords downwards, aiming at Link's body. Zelda and Impa covered their eyes, whimpering. They heard Link scream, and their hearts sank.

Through their hands, they saw a fantastical bright blue light. They lowered their hands, only to raise them again, as the light was illuminating the entire field, threatening to blind anyone staring at it. Link's voice came back again, although distorted, as if in pain or anger. The light dimmed, allowing the pair on the wall to approach the edge, and gaze down.

The blinding light had halted the oncoming attacks, causing the Monsters to screech and cower. They tried to run, but were frozen in place by what they saw.

Link was still screaming an angry roar, his eyes shut in pain, his muscles swelling, his legs growing, towering him above even the Stalfos. A sword he did have beforehand appeared, growing with him as he did. His eyes finally opened, plain and empty. He stopped shouting, and paused, staring down the monsters, who were mute with fear, at the sight that beheld them.

His hair was glowing white, his face carrying the tattoos of an ancient civilisation, long forgotten. Slowly, he unsheathed his double-helixed sword, grasping it firmly in both hands. The blade started to shine, unnaturally. Compared to this beast, the Master Sword was a mere twig. He approached slowly, and shouted loudly, so those on the castle walls could hear as well.

"If you seek to kill the Hero of Time, Link, you have failed. He is no longer here." He paused, turning his focus on Ghirahim, who had stopped moving. "You face a deity".

With that, the Fierce Deity brought his heavy weapon down on the closest Moblins that tried to jump him. They didn't have time to scream, before being sliced cleanly in half, fading back to nothing. He turned, facing the stalfos, who screeched and tried to back away, but were stopped by the wall of other cowering Stalfos behind them. The fierce Deity didn't shout as he swung his sword behind him and back, decapitating the unfortunate Stalfos in its path. One stalfos tried raising its shield to deflect the attack, but the shield itself was cut in half, along with the Stalfos.

Upon seeing this destruction, the rest of the assembled army turned to flee, but were trapped in by Ghirahim's fence. Ghirahim was livid, swearing at his terrified horde. "Fight you fools! Have you lost sense of who your master is?"

The Fierce Deity stopped his attacks, resting his helixed sword over his shoulder, and glared down at the mixture of foes, all shaking in fear. He felt the earth move slightly behind him, and knew that Fi was preparing her own attack. As if it were nothing at all, he slowly side-stepped, revealed the Master Sword charging towards the sea of monsters. It stopped in the middle and pointed upwards, then flew high up into the sky. It twisted in mid-air, now pointing downwards. The Fierce Deity saw an ancient symbol appear on the ground beneath the Monsters feet. He recognized it as an ancient symbol for a seal, although not sure from where. Taking the opportunity, as the all the Monsters were staring at the Sword high in the sky, he swung his sword wildly, releasing a beam of green energy into the horde. Most of the horde died instantaneously, pulverised by the ancient magic. The unlucky ones were clipped, and fell to the ground, screeching in pain as their bellies lay ripped open. They were granted no solace, as the Master Sword came charging downwards, impaling itself into the ground. The remaining Moblins that still breathed were sent flying, some fading into nothing mid-air, others landing and rolling, before fading back into darkness. 20 solitary Stalfos remained, all that was left of the once terrifying force that Ghirahim had brought.

Those Stalfos looked dumbly at each other, and dropped their weapons, landing with clunks on the ground. The Fierce Deity looked at them, but felt no remorse. He walked slowly over to them, sword raised high. Seconds later, they all screeched and dissolved into nothingness, as they were finished quickly and deftly with single blows. The Fierce Deity stood still, his sword still in the same position after finishing the final Stalfos. Slowly, he recovered his stature, gazing silently at the field around him, no trace of even a minor scuffle.

He didn't move, not even as Ghirahim teleported in front of him, seething in anger. Ghirahim looked up at the Fierce Deity, rage seemingly filling his empty eyes white eyes.

"It shouldn't matter who you are, or who your allies are!" He shouted, spitting. "You are a mere child, not old enough to understand emotions, yet you stand here, facing me. You slayed without thought, without mercy. Now you understand how I feel"

"There is a difference" the Fierce Deity responded, not even out of breath. "Your actions are pre-determined, remnants of your time controlled by a heartless master. I, am my own Master, and suffer this fate, killing without mercy, out of anger to cruel heartless beings like you. My rage was too great, and I could not control it. I became a manifestation of evil, although in my mortal life I never committed evil. My hatred comes from the evils of the world, and the despise that I and the Gods share for it. I became rage filled, seeking vengeance against something I couldn't control. After I had slaughtered them, their blood on my hands, the Gods tried making me into one of their own, so I could wreak havoc on those they deemed unworthy. I refused, severely injuring multiple in the process. My anger had grown, and grown, and I was uncontrollable, even by the same Gods. Fearing me, they turned my hatred and spirit into a Mask, which only those with the correct virtues can ever wield in the name of goodness and truth. The one who wields me, Link, knows of this evil, and the corrupting influence my kind can have on those of weak spirits. Tell me, how does your spirit stand up to one as noble and heroic as Links?"

Ghirahim sneered, summoning his own broadsword. "I have no soul. I am my own soul. Also, isn't a bit immature to big yourself Link?"

"I repeat. You are speaking to a deity. Link is merely in control of the movements" The Fierce Deity spoke, lifting the helix sword again. "All the words coming from me are the words of a demi-god, filled with hatred and anger".

Ghirahim sighed, having had enough of the Fierce Deity's lectures. He swung his broadsword at the Deity, aiming for the torso. The Deity calmly raised his own sword, halting Ghirahim's attack, stunning him briefly. Using this to his advantage, he stabbed forwards, snapping Ghirahim's weapon as if it were wood. The blade carried on, plunging lightly into Ghirahim's chest. Ghirahim hissed, snapping his fingers and disappearing. He reappeared behind the deity, panting, a deep cut in his stomach. The deity turned, and saw Ghirahim snap his fingers, his sword repairing itself, as well as his belly covering itself up, leaving an ugly scar.

Ghirahim roared, vanishing behind the deity again, bringing his weapon down again. The Fierce Deity didn't turn, instead blocked it behind him, spinning his blade around, again destroying the upper half of Ghirahim's weapon. Ghirahim seethed, furious at his attacks unable to hit. He leapt backwards, snapping his fingers. A black dome of diamonds surrounded the fierce deity, trapping him inside. Ghirahim shouted again, summoning long black blades that moved in all directions through the dome, in an attempt of piercing the Deity. The Deity merely slashed again, snapping all the blades, and breaking the dome that surrounded him. Ghirahim roared again, snarling and baring his teeth.

"You've made me do this!" He shouted, disappearing. The Fierce Deity sensed Ghirahim reappear over his head, and stepped back. Ghirahim plunged down, in his sword form. He was trapped in the earth, unable to free himself. The Deity wasted no time, stepping back further and slashing back and forth, releasing beam after beam of energy crashing into Ghirahim's form. Out of the corner of his eye, the Deity saw the Master Sword hovering, waiting. He nodded slowly, re-focusing on the dark sword. Ghirahim changed back into his normal form, panting and wheezing on the floor, the energy still coursing through his frame.

The deity took two strides towards him, and instead of swinging, punched Ghirahim square in the face, toppling him over onto the ground. The Deity forced his foot under Ghirahim's crumpled form, and lifted up. Ghirahim was flung into the air, and the Fierce Deity struck. Signalling with one hand, whilst holding the helixed sword in the other, he slashed deeply in an 'x'shape, first just above Ghirahim's right hip, dismembering Ghirahim, then again, above his left hip, leaving Ghirahim in two parts. His chest upwards and his legs separate to the rest. It was then that the Master Sword took its turn, swiping twice at Ghirahim's chest, before plunging through his chest and into the soil below. Ghirahim's arms lurched slightly, but collapsed, to move no more.

The Deity said nothing, gazing at his fallen victim. He heard a metallic scraping as Fi withdrew the Master Sword from Ghirahim's chest, who was unequivocally dead. He heard nothing, as Ghirahim's body slowly faded and dissolved. He noticed the Master Sword raising itself up, absorbing Ghirahim's remains, sealing them away forever. He was also aware of the town's drawbridge lowering, and hundreds of footsteps, slowly approaching him. He sighed, re-sheathing his Helix sword. He hoped he wouldn't have to wield the weapon again, as it caused such great destruction, truly the weapon of a god. He turned, facing the crowd of soldiers, with Impa and Zelda leading them. Their faces were full of awe, not believing what they had witnessed. The Fierce Deity reached up, and took off his mask.

_A/N: Fierce Deity too OP? Not in my book. _

_Final chapter approaching, (sob) but I've had fun writing this. Thanks for all the support, and I'll see you next time!_


	20. Impending farewells

Link was aware of his muscles shrinking, the helixed sword disappearing and his normal attitude returning to normal. After a brief pause, he pulled the Mask off his head, and was greeted by the stares of the multitude surrounding him, none stronger than those of Zelda and Impa.

"Link…" Zelda whispered. "What was…?"

"Power." Link replied. "Pure power." He cocked his head. "You understand why I vowed to only use that mask in times of dire need? It's too dangerous for those who cannot control the anger."

"And you can?" Impa asked.

"Whether the Triforce of Courage protects me when I wear the mask, or whether it is my spirit that protects me, I don't know." Link replied, sighing. "But, what I do know is that the mask needs to be kept somewhere safe, where it cannot ever be misused. You saw what I, rather the Fierce Deity, was able to do even to a demon such as Ghirahim. It's up to the mind to imaging what would happen if someone got their hands on it with evil intentions."

"What do you suggest?" Zelda asked, eying the mask carefully.

"I'm thinking the sealed chamber, where the sacred stones were…" Link thought, then realisation hit him, forcing him to face-palm. "They are still in the Temple of Time, aren't they?" He sighed irritably, but continued. "I should probably return them back to their true owners, shouldn't I?"

Zelda and Impa glanced at each other, and then back to Link. "Whatever needs to happen, it will happen tomorrow, since it is basically midnight, and the townsfolk will need to return home, after all the panic." Impa replied. "Let's not forget, you disbanded an entire army that was preparing to attack the town, in a matter of minutes no less."

Link was about to respond, when he felt a 'clunk' at his feet. Looking down, he smiled, seeing that Master Sword resting against his feet. He looked back up, only to hear Fi's ethereal voice come floating from behind him.

"Master, my congratulations to you." Fi spoke, almost revealing happiness in her voice. "Your destructive efforts have removed the evil Demon Lord from this realm, and he is now sealed within the Master Sword for eternity."

"Well, I think you had something to do with it as well!" Link winked. "The finishing blow to his dismembered torso…"

"Maybe unnecessary, but satisfying nonetheless." Fi replied.

"Do I hear pleasure in your words?" Link joked.

"Master, I am incapable of showing emotion, I have no idea what you are talking about…" Fi responded, her voice seemingly lighter. She paused, then continued. "It is now time for other business. It would seem that you have no more need for the Master Sword, correct?"

"Well, apart from it being my only sword at the moment, it would seem so." Link replied, knowing what Fi was getting at. "Ghirahim has been defeated, the reason why I retrieved the Master Sword in the first place…"

"Then it would seem time that we part…" Fi replied. "At the nearest opportunity, please return the sword to the Pedestal of Time, so that it may be used in a future time, when Hyrule is in need again." With this, Fi returned back to the handle of the Master Sword, disappearing in flashes of blue light.

Link looked back up at Impa and Zelda sadly. Impa was giving orders to the guards around them, who saluted her and ran back off into the town. Zelda was staring at Link sadly, who wrapped her into a big hug. "Always duty first with Fi, isn't it?" she whispered into his shoulder.

"Sounds like me, actually…" Link smiled, tightening his hold. "Even though I had just returned from Termina, and wanted to spend time here with you, duty called me back into action."

Zelda yawned, drawing attention to the time. "Sounds like someone could do with some sleep!" Link chuckled, earning a light-hearted pinch from Zelda. "After the day you've had, with loosing Epona and all," she replied, "I think you need proper rest and relief…" she stopped, noticing him tense slightly at Epona's name. "Sorry!" she squeaked. "I realise…"

"Hey." Link looked down at her trembling face soothingly. "It's Ghirahim's fault, and I swore vengeance for her, and I did it didn't I? She can rest free now, as can I. Whether I'll find another horse like her is another question for another day. Right now, I'm going to bed. Coming?"

Zelda nodded, allowing Link to lead her back across the drawbridge into the town. No sooner had they crossed, the bridge started rising up and shutting up. In the distance, Hyrule castle stood high and proud, lights emerging from all the castle windows. Slow streams of citizens were emerging from the Castle gates, returning home.

"I could really do without the questions from them now…" Link sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"You'll have to at some point…" Zelda murmured, "But maybe now is not the time. Just keep quiet, they might not notice you…"  
"EY! It's you isn't it?" came a loud booming voice from in front of them.

"Great…" Link cursed, imagining the onslaught of people trying to talk to him.

Link and Zelda managed to run up the hill to the Castle, without too many people trying to stop them. They slowed down as they entered the main hall of the Castle, where King Daphnes waddled up to them, still in his dressing gown, a stark contrast to Zelda's battle armour and Link's tunic.

"Are you two alright?" he asked hurriedly, "I heard about an army…"  
"It's been dealt with." Link sighed, playing with Zelda's hand, who had wrapped herself again around him.

"All by yourself, no less." Daphnes commented, raising an eyebrow at Link. "If that is not deserving of something, then I have no idea what is. Singlehandedly defending Castletown from a demon lord and his army…"

"I did have some assistance," Link stated. "But I'd rather not talk about it now. Before I collapse, which will happen very soon, there is a certain something that needs to be locked away, so that nobody can ever use it unless in case of a national emergency."

"And what might this be?" Daphnes replied.

"The manifestation of a Deity, simply put." Link sighed, lifting the Deity's mask up for the King to see.

"Oh my…" Daphnes breathed. "I'd heard you saying that there was one mask you'd never use unless an emergency happened. I take it this is that?"

"Yes." Link replied. "It is far too powerful for people to misuse. It must thus be prevented from causing unnecessary pain and suffering."

Daphnes nodded. "I think you know where the room is, although the lock is gone. But I'm sure a new lock can be fitted tomorrow…"

"In that case, I'll do it tomorrow…" Link yawned, covering his mouth. "If you'll excuse me, I think I should sleep."

Daphes paused, and laughed. "Still a teen at heart, eh Link? Go on, you've earned it!" With that, he clapped Link on his shoulder, and waddled off again.

Link paused, and pulled Zelda into another hug. "Are you going to bed too?"

"Hmm, I think so…" she replied, yawning slightly. "I daren't think what Impa is doing right now, I think sleep never crosses her mind"

A thought crossed Link's mind. "Damn, I don't actually have a bed here now. I only used the one in the infirmary to recover in, and I doubt they would let someone in my state sleep there, taking up 'valuable room' for injured people…"

Zelda's eyes widened, before she pulled Link into a passionate kiss. She shortly released him, breathing heavily. "Well maybe tonight, we should share my room…"

_A/N: NOPE. YOU AIN'T GETTING ANY ZELINK ACTION FROM ME. Sorry for those who thought that might continue into something else… Let's just say that action is implied ;)_

_Until the next!_


	21. Purification

Sunlight blazed in through the room, glaring into Link's sleepy eyes. He yawned, and tried to stretch, only to find his arm movement limited. He looked down in confusion, only to find Zelda asleep on his arm, drooling into the bed. He chuckled lightly, lightly kissing her forehead. He slowly moved his arm out from her sleeping form and gently got off the bed.

"It might be a bit awkward if I bump into the king now…" Link thought. "Especially since I am leaving Zelda's room…"

He slowly put on his full tunic, and tightly fastened his boots, all the while trying not to wake Zelda. He hoisted his shield onto his back and went to pick up the Master Sword, but noticed it was unsheathed slightly.

"Huh, Fi must have been 'practising'…" Link mused, before hoisting it up as well, and firmly sheathing the mythical sword. "I suppose I should really return this to the Temple of Time now…" he thought. "I have no reason to keep it…" He walked to the door to go down to the temple, but turning the handle gently woke Zelda up.

"Link?" she asked groggily, slightly sitting up.

"Morning!" He replied cheerfully, walking back over to the bed and embracing her. "I was leaving, to return the Master Sword…"

Zelda nodded, hugging him back. "Are you okay doing it on your own? I mean, when you went to retrieve it…"

"I know what you're getting at…" Link chuckled, stroking her hair. "But this time, there isn't a psychopathic who wants to murder me in cold blood."

"True…" Zelda giggled, maintaining the hug. "Are you going to walk down?"

"You know what?" Link said. "I think I might teleport there. It might be the last chance that I get to do this, so I might as well…"

"Do you think multiple people could teleport?" Zelda asked, pulling away slightly. "I mean, if I held your arm or something while you did it…"

"Hey, what's the worst that could happen?" Link joked. "But, you might want to put something a little more decent on…" he murmured, glancing down at her nightgown.

Zelda blushed, and then hurriedly leapt off the bed. "My maids will be coming in soon, to change me. You might want to be scarce before they see you here…"

Link nodded. He quickly got over to her, kissed her quickly, and ran out of the room, leaving her slightly breathless.

Link wasn't caught by anyone as he exited the room. He narrowly avoided the maids walking down the corridor a minute later, but they just smiled at him and carried on. Sighing with relief, he walked down another corridor, leading down to the breakfast hall. The hall was deserted, so he just sat down at a chair, waiting for Zelda. It was while doing this that a familiar voice seemed to emerge from his bag, from the Fierce Deity…

"Link…" it whispered. "Brave Hero…"

"I'm listening" he replied softly.

"Before you allowed me to empower you, you promised that I would help you if you could help me…"

Link gulped, wondering what the Fierce Deity would demand. "I remember. Is there anything you want me to do?

"I want, I want you to ensure that my anger cannot be unleashed by any random person who could abuse it." The Fierce Deity continued. "You managed to control my power, quite masterfully might I add. That poor demon never knew what hit him…"

"Are you developing a sense of humour?" Link asked, smiling slightly.

"Humour is one way of trying to remove the pain I have felt. I may not show it that well, but I try and use it when possible."

"Anyway, what would you have me do?" Link said, returning to the subject. "Lock the mask away? Or try and destroy your mask? I'm sure that the Master Sword could make sure your evil is sealed away…"

"Actually… you might be on to something." The deity responded, excitement in his voice. "Unfortunately, my mask cannot be destroyed, it was created by Gods. However, its nature can be altered; evil can be purified by light..."

Link's eyes widened. "Light arrows? The Master Sword?"

"Maybe you should ask your companion…" the Fierce Deity suggested.

Link nodded. "Fi? You haven't sealed yourself away yet, have you?"

He got his answer moments later, with Fi surging forth from the Master Sword.

"You called, Master?"

"You've analysed everything about me, and my items, have you not?" Linked asked, raising an eyebrow.

"While you were not aware, yes…" Fi spoke, her tone never wavering.

"Do you think such an item as the Fierce Deity's Mask could be purified? All of its regrets and evil removed, so they can't be brought up again?"

Fi paused, processing. "Yes." She replied finally. "I believe the Master Sword should be enough. Just the process could be, shall we say, interesting."

"Really?" Link asked, feeling a surge from the Fierce Deity.

"Well, Master. The Master Sword could heal the mask, but not the spirit inside. So…"

Link finished. "The spirit needs to be purified." He lowered his head. "Do we need to stab the Deity's heart?"

"Oh no!" Fi called out, closing in on Link. Just a Skyward Strike should do. This does mean transforming again…"

Link breathed heavily. A sudden noise brought his attention back to reality, as he noticed Zelda standing in the doorway, gazing at Fi. "What's going on?" she asked, walking towards him.

"Fi knows how to purify the Fierce Deity, the spirit of the Mask I used…" Link murmured, reaching out for her hand, gently holding it. "I'm transforming again, into the Fierce Deity"

"Not in here you aren't!" came another voice from behind him. Link turned round, to see Impa standing there, fierce looking as always.

"Well obviously not here…" Link sighed. "I was thinking of a larger space, maybe the field…"

"Well, that's one idea…." Impa hummed. "But his majesty has demanded that the person responsible for the protection of Hyrule recently is commended. Namely you, if you couldn't tell…"

"If I am to be commended," Link suggested. "Then the fierce Deity should be commended as well. He dealt the final blow…"

"Is that a good idea?" Zelda asked. "I mean, an 8 foot Deity intimidating the citizens… it might not go down well…"

"Well, I'll be in control…" Link sighed. "Plus, he could get his reward there, of being purified…"

"Master, if you don't mind being struck with sacred power, then that might be the best result, depending on where you are to be honoured, which you have most definitely earned over the recent days…" Fi spoke up.

"I second that." Impa continued, "as well as everyone who knows you…"

Link nodded. "That might be for the best…"

Later that day, a plinth had been erected in the middle of the town square by the king's workers. A huge crowd was gathered around it, all waiting to congratulate Link, unawares of what they were going to witness. Hylians, Zoras and Gorons were all intermixed, with Ruto and Dariuna proudly standing to the side, next to Link, Zelda and Impa. Daphnes was standing on stage, and greeted the crowd, accompanied by a royal fanfare.

"Citizens of Hyrule! Gorons, Zoras and Hylians!" he shouted, capturing their attention. "I am sure you know of the reason why we are here today. We are honouring a man, no, a hero who has long gone unrewarded for his brave and legendary actions. He saved Kakariko village and the Gorons from a devastating eruption, he protected the deity figure and king of the Zoras, and stopped multiple threats to innocent citizens in forms of pure terror. All of this work was at the hand of an ancient demon, which our hero showed no fear in facing up to, even when it seemed that he had no hope left, almost bleeding to death, only keep on going and driving the demon back. And even last night, he alone stopped an entire army at the control of this demon, destroying the army and Demon. I know he is not one for many words, but still, I invite onto stage, Link! Hero of Hyrule!"

This was met with rapturous applause, as Link walked slowly onto stage. The applause and cheering only grew louder as he stood there, and seemed like it would never end. Holding up one hand, he brought the crowd to silence.

"I first of all wish to thank you all, for coming here today and congratulating me, even though I feel that this is slightly unnecessary…" he smiled sheepishly, earning a light chuckle from the crowd. "I want you all to know that I did all of this because I wish to preserve this land, and all that it stands for. This land means too much to me for me to allow it to fall into fear and desperation at the hands of a sadistic demon."

"Secondly, I wish to correct his majesty on one detail." This earned a few more chuckles from the crowd, especially from the King himself. "Last night, fighting the Demon Lord for the final time, I was not alone. I did not deal the final blow… "

This shocked the crowd. One Goron called out, "Brother, what happened then?"

"Well, I intend to show you today, as this spirit deserves the recognition as much as I might do…" With this, Link unsheathed the Master Sword. He felt the awe and admiration of the crowd following the crowd, and then confusion, as he lowered the sword to the ground. He withdrew the Fierce Deity's mask, looked at the wide-eyed crowd and put the Mask on again.

Link looked up, after his body had finished growing. He saw the look of fear in the crowd's eyes, and chuckled slightly.

"I am known as the Fierce Deity…" he spoke, before an angry shout came from the crowd.

"What did you do to our hero?"

"Calm yourselves. Link is still here, controlling my movements. It is my words though that come from this body. I will admit, I have done terrible things in my long and arduous past. Things I do not wish to speak about. Things you do not wish to hear. Yet, Link has helped me, not only last night." This caused another layer of confusion in the crowd.

"I assume you all know the stories of Link going to Termina when he was still a child." The Deity continued. "There, he retrieved me from the clutches of another demon, Majora. He witnessed my power first hand, and sought to protect my power from the clutches of evil, from people who wish to abuse my power. I have never known anyone so dedicated to a cause as Link. And for that, I am forever indebted to him, although I know he feels indebted to me."

"My power is a power of evil origin, and Link has tamed that evil, using it for good, protecting the lives of innocent people. Yet, my evil still remains. And so, I must be purified…" The Fierce Deity took a step backwards, bracing himself. "When you are ready, Fi…."

"Of course, Deity…" came the response. The crowd gasped as they saw the Master Sword lift off the ground of its own accord. The Master Sword raised itself skyward, and became sheathed in sacred blue light. The sword slashed downwards, unleashing the energy on the deity.

The Deity screamed, collapsing to one knee, convulsing with energy. The majority of the crowd screamed, with some screaming Link's name. Their shouts were joined by those from Ruto, Zelda and Malon, who had worked her way to the front of the crowd. They all stopped making any noise when the deity's face started glowing. The light became dazzling, before dying down. The face that was in its place was the same as the one that had been, only somehow brighter, and lacked tribal markings. The Deity panted, gasping at the floor. Soon, he looked back up at the shocked crowd. It was then that the deity spoke.

"I feel, happiness. Joy. Love. Feelings that have been barred from my heart for such a time…" he gasped, looking up at the sky. "Thank you Link, thank you." He looked down at the floor, hand on heart. "With my evil gone, I dedicate my service only to you and the other Heroes who follow. May my power strengthen you in times of need. Not just of your need, but Hyrule's need." With this, The Deity smiled, and enjoyed the feeling. A slow clap started from some members of the crowd, then more and more. Soon, the entirety of the crowd was applauding the figure they had once feared.

The Purified Deity grinned, unsheathing his helixed sword, drawing gasps of awe. Swinging up at the sky, the beams of energy emitted from the sword were no longer green, but blue, similar to that of the skyward strike. Smiling even more, the Purified Deity leapt, landing on nearby roofs, and unleashed a barrage of attacks at the air, no longer feeling the anger and hatred of the eons gone by.

He turned, facing the crowd, who were craning their necks up at him. He sighed, a single tear slowly flowing down his cheek. "Thank you, Link…" He reached up, taking the mask off.

Link breathed deeply, and lifted the mask up, getting a better look at it. The markings on the mask had disappeared as well, leaving a single pure mask, which no longer emanated a suspicious aura. "Remember," a voice whispered. "I serve you now." Link looked back up at the crowd, putting the mask away. The crowd were mesmerised at what they had seen, looking at Link intently.

Link considered jumping down from the roof, but decided to shock the crowd one last time. He focused, and reappeared, facing the crowd.

"Where's he gone?" one female Zora shouted, before turning around and squealing. "How did you get there?" This alerted the entire crowd, who broke into a deafening applause. Link smiled, and slowly walked off the plinth. He stopped, picking up the Master Sword and sheathing it. "One more thing to be done." He whispered to Zelda. "Time to return this".

_A/N: Thought's on the 'purified deity'? Suitable name or not? Some readers might see what the Deity said as suggesting that there may be another story following this timeline, featuring certain characters. Maybe, Maybe. All in good time. I have to finish this bastard of a story first…_

_Thanks for reading!_


	22. Farewell (for now)

"Stop, Link!" Daphnes laughed, calling him back. Link spun around, a bemused half-smile on his face. "Yes, your majesty?"

"You were about to walk off! I have yet to give you your reward!" Daphnes smiled. This brought a sound of agreement from the crowd. "Link, come before me…"

Link tentatively walked forwards, on tenterhooks.

"Kneel, Link!" Daphnes called out, producing a ceremonial sword from his robe. With shaking legs, Link kneeled. "Your majesty, what have I done to deserve this?"

"Everything, Link. And your attitude towards this is why you are all the more deserving!" Daphnes smiled kindly, before turning his head slightly to the crowd, placing the sword on Link's right shoulder. "Link, hero of Hyrule and all her holdings, for continued service to the land, for bravery unmatched by anyone, even that of the gods, I hereby knight you Sir Link, Knight Protector of Hyrule!" He finished the procedure before re-sheathing the ceremonial sword. "Arise, Sir Link!"

The crowd erupted into wild applause for what seemed like the umpteenth time in 10 minutes, with Link slowly rising up. He smiled joyfully at Daphnes, clasping his hand in a firm handshake, before turning to the crowd. He shouted ecstatically, unsheathing the Master Sword and shield, in a fighting stance. Instantaneously, he spun viciously and leapt high in the air, bringing the Master Sword around and down, before landing with a thump on the wooden decking, almost shattering it. A brief second passed, before spinning the Master behind him, and re-sheathing it. Smiling awkwardly after his brief showboating, he walked off the plinth for good, Zelda in tow, walking to the Temple of Time.

"I don't know what came over me…" Link shrugged, one arm wrapped around Zelda as they walked. "That showboating was a little off character for me I think…"

"Oh, I don't think anyone minded… " Zelda sighed. "If anything, I think they were stunned as was I. It's not every day you get to see such athletic skill as yours."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere for now…" Link smiled at her, the Temple fast approaching. "Enough adventure for the time being. If you don't mind, I might stay at the castle…" He paused, seeing her blush slightly. "I take it you don't mind…"

"Why would I?" Zelda teased. "After all this time of you being away, we can finally spend quality time together, as well as visiting all the others. Nabooru might be a bit frosty, you haven't seen her for a while…"

"Oh no…" Link thought. "That's going to be interesting. She doesn't take kindly to such transgressions…" He sighed, walking up the steps to the Temple entrance. "One thing left to do though. Return the Master Sword, and bid farewell to Fi…" He paused, thinking about his time with Fi. "You know, when I first saw her, I thought I was hallucinating. She turned out to be interesting, not too finicky, and not too abrasive. Just about right…"

Zelda turned to him, stopping in the entrance. "You know, Impa did research into Ghirahim and all that, and found out some interesting things, about the original hero and Fi herself."

"Oh really?" Link cocked his eyebrow. "Enlighten me…"

"Well apparently, the hero found her a little annoying, as she always seemed to interrupt his flow of thought, and came up with strange percentages. She also didn't understand human emotions either, so wasn't much use as an emotion backup on his journey…"

Zelda was interrupted by a flashing blue light emerging from the Master sword. Fi unfurled, floating in front of the pair. "Greetings Master. It seems that this is where we are to part."

"I guess so Fi…" Link sighed, smiling at his companion. "People have said it enough to me today, but I must say it now to you. Thank you, for everything you have done, for teaching me to teleport. It surely saved thousands of lives in the time we cut out from travelling. And thank you for your help in combat. We stopped evils from claiming innocent lives, and I couldn't have done it without you…"

Fi was about to reply, but stopped. She eventually spoke up, and seemed almost grateful, even though she couldn't make the vocal sounds to show it. "My thanks to you Master. And to you, Princess, for being a strength to my Master. It appears that you two might need some more, private time together…" She cocked her head while dictating this, causing Link and Zelda to both blush and avoid each other's stares. "Farewell Master. Although you and I will not meet again in this lifetime, another re-incarnation of the hero will always find me as a guide. As the servant of the goddess, my role is to oblige."

With that, Fi disappeared, floating back into the Master Sword. As her blue ethereal light faded, Link sighed, gently stroking the handle of the Master Sword. He and Zelda walked up the nave of the Temple, past the altar with the sacred stones and into the Master Sword's chamber. Link thought back, withdrawing the Master Sword, and straight away fighting Ghirahim. It seemed so long ago, but in reality was only about a week ago. And he had spent most of that week recovering in a bed, no thanks to Ghirahim.

Link approached the pedestal of Time, gazing solemnly down at it. He took that Master Sword and sheath off his back, unsheathing it in the process. He put the scabbard behind the pedestal, in a place where the next Hero would find it. He steadied himself, swinging the Master Sword for the final time. Such a heavy blade, yet in his hands, it was a feather. He glanced over at Zelda, who gave him a reassuring smile.

He returned the smile, raising the Master Sword up, pointing it downwards. "Farewell, FI…" he whispered, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes, and rammed the Sword back into its pedestal, to rest. The room was engulfed in a blinding white light, making Link close his eyes again, shielding his pupils. The light faded, and Link withdrew his grasp on the Master Sword. He opened his eyes, his eyes running over the shining blade, the late morning sun reflecting off its polished edge. Smiling gratefully, he turned around, and brought his arm up for Zelda to hold. She smiled, happily taking it.

They walked out of the chamber, and to the altar. Carefully, Link removed the spiritual stones from their holders, and gave them to Zelda, for safekeeping. He heard a grinding sound, and the pair looked up, to see the Door of Time slowly close. Link looked one last time at the Master Sword, lounging in its glory, its power. Never again would he wield such a sacred and powerful weapon, although his spiritual successor would get to enjoy that feeling. Not many heroes could claim to have wielded the Master Sword twice for different purposes, and Link was silently smug that he of all people could claim that.

A question from Zelda caught his attention. "The Fierce Deities mask Link. Now that it is 'pure', what will you do with it?"

Link sighed. "Even though its evil has been removed, I still sense its power. After having purified it, I can't just let it fall into the hands of someone incapable of using it properly. Only one with the Spirit of the Hero could control it, as the spirit said. I feel that we should keep it locked away in the Castle, only to be given to the hero of the age, so that if evil rises he can combat it with the true power, as well as the Master Sword…"

"I think that can be arranged…" Zelda smiled, gently hugging Link. "I'm just glad this is all over. Sir Link…" she added, giggling.

"Hey," Link said, pulling away slightly, gazing into her eyes. "Sir or no sir, I'm still your Link." He gently leaned down, kissing her gently, ready to spend some 'quality' time with her. The bells of the Temple began to chime, but neither of them noticed. All that mattered was each other, and spending their lives with each other.

It was a bright and clear day in Hyrule, with one a few small clouds disturbing the blue sky. A small black shadow appeared under one of the clouds, on top of a hill. It circled around, constantly moving. It seemed to try and produce a figure from its centre, but failed. It stopped briefly, pulsing. A clicking was heard, as though long elegant fingers were snapping against each other, before the shadow slowly moved off into the distance. An evil cackle was heard faintly, but swallowed up by the peace of the day.

THE END. (FOR NOW…)

_A/N: It's over. It is no more. It has ceased to be. This has been a very enjoyable experience to write, and my thanks to all those who have written reviews, keeping me going. Special thanks to "ThePredicate" and "ultimateCCC". Many thanks for your comments and ideas!_

_For those wondering what that ending means, I'll leave you to figure that out… (MUAHAHAHAHA)_

_A sequel? Possibly. Depends on how busy I am, which so maybe nothing for a short while . But rest assured, something is coming. When? Time will tell._

_That just about wraps up this story! Many thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time!_


End file.
